Souvenirs (CS AU)
by EmilyBea
Summary: Modern AU where Emma has grown up in Maine her whole life and runs a store with Ruby and MM called Three Fates Treasures. Killian Jones is the new guy in town, who moved here to buy the local bar. Only Emma and Killian have met before, and now she can't help but wonder if their past has influenced his plans for the future. Includes tons of fluff and a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This AU is all fluff and sweetness with a bit of smut in upcoming chapters, and for those of you who have read my other stories before, you know there's nothing like angst in sight. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

Emma Swan could set her watch to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Everyday was just the same, her neighbors lived in a daily cycle that was very rarely tampered with and the comfort of such sameness was immense. For a girl who'd known a tumultuous start to life, mundane routine was a gift, one she never sent packing. Better to be safe than risk losing the good you already had.

It was this sort of thinking that left Emma smiling at the sight of Tiny, a very large man with an ironic nickname who lived nearby, with his small Chihuahua Teeny who yipped all the way down the block. It had her laughing at the troop of seven dwarves (their own designated squad name, for reasons unknown) as they headed off to work on the edge of town. It had her knowing that right behind them would be her best friend Mary Margaret carrying two cups of cocoa for her and Emma and hopefully a Danish from Granny's. The tinkling of the bell above the store's door signaled she'd been right.

"It's so much windier than I expected when I left the house today."

Mary Margaret removed her hat, leaving her pixie cut flying all over the place until she tamed it back with her fingers. Now she'd returned to her usual prim, proper self, looking like little birds had come to dress her at daybreak while singing sweetly. Yet this was another of those predictable things that Emma took comfort in.

"The last bite of winter. Enjoy the cocoa while you can, we'll need to make the switch to iced coffee before you know it." Mary Margaret nodded at that and hung her jacket and scarf up on the hook in the employee section just behind the main counter.

"Are you working on a new piece?"

Mary Margaret motioned towards the bracelet Emma had in front of her and Emma considered it again. She was _trying_ to work on a new piece, but in all honesty, the muses were awful quiet this morning. Perhaps a little cinnamon would do the trick.

"Slowly but surely."

"Maybe we should talk about bringing in some more help for you. Since that feature in _Closet Covet_ , demand has been so high online and in the store. I don't want you running yourself ragged."

Emma sighed. It was hard to argue with such a rational proposal. They'd been extremely blessed when their friend Belle sent her cousin Alana one of Emma's pieces for Christmas sparking a feature in the magazine on Emma's jewelry line. But everything was handmade or locally sourced at _Three Fates_ ; that was what they'd always agreed to, Mary Margaret, Emma and Ruby, the latter of whom was running even later than her usual five minutes. That was strange. What could be delaying her? The tinkling of the bell ten minutes later brought the answer to that front and center.

"Hot British guy!" Ruby was out of breath as she closed the glass door behind her and leaned against it.

"Come again?" Emma asked.

"There is an extremely sexy British guy currently talking to my grandmother about buying the old tavern. Says he wants to renovate it and open a bar. The world is a magical place. Accents and alcohol for everyone." Ruby fanned herself though the room was cool and Emma laughed at her dramatics.

"How did he end up in Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked and Ruby shrugged.

"No idea, but Granny is totally going to sell to him. She's been trying to unload that place for years. Thought you guys might want to know so you can throw your hat into the ring for the hot guy. Everyone deserves a fair shot."

"Assuming he's single." Emma replied. At this Ruby smirked.

"He doesn't wear a ring. Until then, never say never."

"I know at least one guy who won't like hearing you talk this way."

A flash of understanding flickered over Ruby's eyes but the brunette schooled her features quickly. Emma knew better though. Ruby Lucas and Graham Huntsman had been circling each other for years and for whatever reason, they were waiting to get together. Yet just as Emma knew that Monday was always meatloaf night at Granny's, she knew that Ruby and Graham were far too hung up on each other to ever end up with another person.

"Yeah David wouldn't like me filling Mary Margaret's head with the idea that things aren't serious until your married."

Ruby's deflection spoke volumes, but Emma let it slide. It wasn't exactly her place to force her friend into accepting her feelings. They were young and there was time. Besides, it was fun to still have some single friends and with Mary Margaret engaged to David Nolan, she really only had Ruby and Belle left.

"Is he moving into town too?"

"Yeah, he's already bought the Miller House."

Emma froze at the easy statement from Ruby. The Miller House was her favorite house in all of Storybrooke. It had the perfect location with a view of the harbor while still being in town. It was approximately two minutes walk from the store, which was critical especially in the winter, and it was spacious, like it could hold a big happy family, something Emma dreamed of having one day.

Emma always thought that someday she'd live there herself. She had envisioned that eventuality since her earliest days in this town as a teen and she felt a pang in her gut at the news that maybe now that wouldn't come to pass. Maybe she'd grown too complacent in the ordinary day to day of her life. Maybe she'd let fear of change keep her from something that would have made her happy. The thought was hard to swallow down.

"Oh."

Emma knew from the flat tone, that Mary Margaret was probably looking at her, but Emma kept her eyes down on the bangle before her, trying to will inspiration to come if only to keep from thinking about the house. She knew that if she looked up there would be talking and the last thing she needed when feeling so much was a pep talk. When enough seconds passed Mary Margaret eventually steered the conversation away from the house.

"Well that's a lot of surprise for one Monday. I say we throw ourselves into work, put a good playlist on, and take some time to digest."

They did just that and when the shop opened twenty minutes later, Emma felt herself weaving back into the ebb and flow of her normal day. She interacted with some of her regulars but mostly she sketched and brainstormed materials and images she wanted to incorporate somehow into her work. Things remained that way, ordinary and unremarkable, for a few hours until a sudden shrieking from Ruby startled her.

"There he is, that's him! Come look!" Ruby dragged both Emma and Mary Margaret to the big glass windows and when she saw the man in question Emma gasped.

 _No, Emma, think rationally. It can't be him. There's no way._

And then he looked into the window from across the street, and the smile he shot her way coupled with the glint of recognition in his blue eyes set her heart pounding in her ears. Killian Jones was here, in Storybrooke, and now he was crossing the street to the store. She moved quickly back to the jewelry case and felt herself shaking with anticipation.

 _What the actual hell is happening?_

"Oh he's coming in! Act casual." Ruby's command fell on deaf ears and it was all Emma could do to keep from running out of the room. The chime of the bell on the door had her eyes flying to her feet. She closed them, took a deep breath and then heard his voice, just the same as it had been years ago.

"Good Morning, ladies."

"Good morning!"

Mary Margaret, Ruby, and even Mrs. Hubbard, a local who had been browsing, were all too eager to wish him a good morning, but Emma was still trying to summon the courage to look at him. She felt his presence though and when she finally looked up, she was so caught in his genuine smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the name of our newest addition to Storybrooke?" Ruby's question caused a hint of laughter and an arched brow from Killian to Emma but he turned back to Ruby and answered in that charmingly easygoing way of his.

"Killian Jones at your service. And I recognize from the pictures at your grandmother's that you are Ruby Lucas." Ruby smiled at that.

"Observant, aren't you. Well these are my best friends and co owners of this store, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan." Killian's eyes remained on Emma again.

"It's a pleasure."

"Why did you move here?" It was the first thing Emma had said to him and she nearly slapped a hand over her mouth after the words spilled past her lips. She was so embarrassed, but it was too late now. He chuckled softly.

"I knew a girl once. Truth be told, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was on holiday and spoke so highly of the coast of Maine that it never left my mind. So, now, looking for a change in my life and a fresh start, I thought that perhaps this may just be the place."

Emma could hardly breathe; this feeling of desperation and confusion clung to her so close she could practically feel it against her skin. She wanted a moment alone with him, wanted to understand why, after all this time he'd moved here. No letter, no call. Just packed up and crossed the ocean to invade her small little bubble.

"And now you're buying a bar." Ruby mused. "How mysterious your mind is, Mr. Jones." Killian laughed at that.

"Not really, love. But I should be off, a few things yet to do."

"Nice meeting you." Both Ruby and Mary Margaret waved goodbye and Emma watched as Killian left, feeling like there was so much more that needed to be said.

Suddenly she was angry, incredibly frustrated that he'd walked back into her life like this. This morning he was just that guy she'd met at a bar in London. The guy whose kiss still haunted her, whose person had entered many of her late night fantasies, and if she was honest, the man that most of her dates since had been unconsciously compared to. Now he was back and she just couldn't understand it. It was like seeing a ghost only in the back of her mind she felt something strangely similar to joy at him being here. Like something long missing was clicking into place.

"I forgot I have to grab something. I'll be back soon."

"Wait what?" Mary Margaret was confused but Emma shot her a pleading look as she threw on her red jacket and scarf to brave the windy day.

"Soon, I promise."

Emma heard Ruby ask _'what the fuck is going on?'_ as the door closed behind her and Emma didn't plan to return until she had a better grasp on that answer. She set down the road in the direction that Killian had headed and as she moved along, it dawned on her that she had no idea where he'd go.

"Looking for someone, Swan?"

Killian's voice came from the small park a few buildings down from the shop. Emma looked at him and again was struck by the same sense of yearning that she had moments ago. Time hadn't diminished her attraction to him at all. If anything his dark hair and entrancing eyes with that shadow of a beard called to her more than it ever had.

She'd spent years wondering if she didn't just build him up in her head. Now she knew she hadn't. Killian was more than handsome. He called to her like no one ever had and she stood there frozen from his words and the easy way he called her by her last name. It felt like a dream and she stood there trying to wake up as Killian walked towards her and came so close she thought he might kiss her. He stopped half a step away little more than a whisper remaining between them.

"I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"Not buying my sudden change of heart, love?" She shook her head in response. "I didn't think you would."

"So you knew I was here. You thought about how I'd respond. What are you playing at?"

"Have you ever had a moment in your life when you looked at the world around you and you realized you'd confused comfort with happiness? A flash of understanding that the quiet little life you'd carved out for yourself, nice as it may seem, isn't all you'd hoped?"

Emma knew that she had, knew that even that morning she'd been reflecting on the quiet contentment she had here, that while tranquil still lacked some basic element to make her really happy.

"Yes."

The word came out so softly she didn't know if he could hear it but the look in his eyes at her affirmation had her heart pounding again. The sincerity was so striking. She wondered how she'd gone nearly five years without looking at them. Then his hand was coming up to brush a strand of her hair that was whipping in the wind behind her ear. She felt the soft brush of his fingertips against her skin and felt like she'd been shocked with raw energy.

"Five years ago, when we met, I nearly followed you back to Maine. One night was all it took for me to fall for you, Emma, but life got in the way." Emma swallowed to keep from asking what 'life' entailed but she didn't want to push.

"You fell for me, huh?" His smile quirked back up to the side and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Aye, love, I did."

"And now you're back to…."

"Do my best to make you mine and show you that I think we could be everything together."

"There's a flaw in your plan." His eyebrow rose in question.

"Is there?"

"What if I'm taken?" He looked like she'd kicked him.

"Are you?" She let him sweat for a minute before replying.

"No. But still! Moving across the world, five years after we share one night together. You have to see how crazy that is." She didn't expect him to smile, but he did and that smile was her undoing. It made her heart dance around in her chest, her hope surging in the face of his own certainty.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"It's a possibility, yes."

"I can work with that." She sputtered at his confidence.

"I'm sorry?"

"No need to be, love. You find my faith in us crazy. I intend to prove you wrong. Go to dinner with me."

"Okay." They were both surprised at her quick response and she watched that look of genuine happiness in his eyes. The next thing she knew, she was pulling him down by the collar of his leather jacket for a kiss.

Killian had said that there were moments where things clicked, where a flash of understand gripped at you so hard that you couldn't shake it. This kiss was one of them. Emma couldn't remember ever feeling more alive and more intoxicated with pleasure. She wanted him; she'd always wanted him. Now he was here, now she was kissing the one guy that had gotten away.

When she pulled back, she watched how affected he was and smiled, stepping away before he could turn the tables back on her again with his charm and looks.

"I'm free Friday night."

With that Emma turned and started walking back to the shop, and she didn't need to glance back around to know that Killian was watching her walk away a little awestruck and very happily surprised. She knew she hadn't given him a time, but now the ball was in his court, and that was a guarantee that she'd see him in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: How does one go about courting five years after one night of passion? Wildflower arrangements and cocoa of course! Welcome to chapter two of fluff and the more official ask out for that first date. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

In the hours following her first reunion with Killian, Emma anticipated that he might take his time in finding out when their date would be specifically. It had, after all, taken five years for him to walk back into her life. But that instinct was incorrect. In fact, the next morning, only a few minutes after the shop opened, a group of men walked in delivering dozens of bouquets of wildflowers. In no time the store was filled with their sweet scent and the serene pastels of their petals. To say that the number of them was overwhelming would be an understatement.

Emma had been working diligently on a new pendant design after having an incredibly productive rest of the afternoon the day before. It was nautical in theme and held traces of a sort of Celtic swirl. She didn't often toot her own horn, but this new line was something special, coming from a creative place she'd never been in before. It seemed that the chaotic overthrow of her happy comfort was exactly the inspiration she had needed to get the muses talking again.

This absorption in her designs kept Emma too slow to discretely handle the flowers when they arrived. Instead, Emma watched as Ruby signed for the arrangements and quickly read the note as Mary Margaret instructed the deliverymen where to put them all, from inside the store to the back room to along the outer sidewalk. As a result of this huge gesture, the small amount of background Emma had supplied her friends with the day before was deemed unfit and now here she stood, bearing the brunt of an intense interrogation about the nature of her past with Killian.

"This was more than two ships passing in the night if he sent all these." Ruby was clearly impressed at the display as she brought the note back over to Emma.

"He moved across an ocean to find her all these years later and he knew how much she loves wildflowers. I would think it was more than that." Mary Margaret sounded indignant at the thought that Emma would be compared to a ship, which made Emma's discomfort ease slightly.

"Right but why all of this now?" Ruby's question was the one Emma had been grappling with for the past twenty-four hours.

"That I don't know."

Emma took the now opened note and read it to herself. She was a hundred percent sure that the cursive script was his, and the words touched her. They were sweet and thoughtful, and not the forward flirtatiousness she'd been expecting. He had surprised her again, which people were so rarely capable of doing in her life.

 _Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you, Swan. There is one flower here for each day that's passed. Something beautiful for the misfortune of our separation._

"You're sure it was one night?" Ruby looked at the flowers like they somehow held the answers.

"We met on my last night in London."

"Did you sleep with him?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret, unsure for a minute if this was judgment or awe in her voice.

"There wasn't much sleep involved."

Emma didn't need to tell them that there actually had been and even all these years later she remembered the warmth of his embrace and how the even sound of his breathing had lulled her to sleep faster than anything else ever had. Out loud, though, it was easier to pretend it had just been a really good lay.

"He was the reason you came back home so listless."

Emma nodded at the astute commentary but avoided eye contact, opting to focus on the blossoms in front of her. The range in color and cut were dazzling and she marveled that he remembered all these years later the conversation they'd had. She'd talked about the small meadow she lived near that held a beautiful smattering of different colored flowers each spring. Emma might have believed it to be a lucky guess on his part, if his note hadn't read _'P.S. Perhaps you'll show me that meadow soon.'_ She sighed as she ran a fingertip against one of the daisies in the bunch.

"You're in love with him."

Mary Margaret's blunt statement had Emma whipping her head up to look at her friend. Her heart was racing and part of her knew the words to be true, but she had to cling to reason. You couldn't fall in love with someone in one night and hold onto it for so long.

"That's a bit of a stretch."

"Oh come on, Emma, look who you're talking to. We've been your best friends for years now and not once have I ever seen you react this way to someone. You're blushing. I didn't even know that was a biological possibility for you." Emma sighed at the use of hyperbole.

"Yes, I'm attracted to him. Yes, Killian's always been in the back of my mind as a guy who I shared an amazing moment in my life with. But that doesn't make it love." Her voice sounded somewhat convincing but neither of her friends were buying it.

"You've never gotten close to someone in the past few years. Are you telling us Killian isn't the reason for that." Emma shook her head.

"The reason for that is that we live in the middle of nowhere Maine with guys I've known forever who I either see as friends or brothers."

"Emma," the soft insistence from Ruby cracked Emma's wall against confessing that Killian might have been the reason she didn't let anyone get too close.

"He is my big what-if. The guy I've compared all the others to since meeting him even if I hated it. _Happy_? Satisfied that I felt enough?"

Emma couldn't tell if she was angry or just riled from admitting the strong emotions that had been swirling around inside over the past day. Then both Mary Margaret and Ruby grinned and the former possibility slipped. They were just trying to get her to open up.

"He's not a what-if anymore!" Mary Margaret sounded positively giddy at the prospect.

"Have you thought of what you're going to wear on your date? How about red? I know it's my signature color, but you look great in red." Emma chuckled low at Ruby's inquiry when the bell at the front door tinkled.

"Delivery for Emma Swan."

The young man at the door came bearing three drinks and a bag bearing the Granny's logo. She recognized him as one of the local high schoolers and quickly took these gifts from him. Tearing open the note she laughed out loud before imparting to Mary Margaret and Ruby that Killian actually bought all three of them their midmorning coffee orders down to the very last detail. Now her friends' like for him only increased as they set upon the drinks and the pastries.

"How the hell did you leave London after meeting someone like him?"

The off-handed remark from Ruby felt like a swift kick to the gut, but Emma tried to bear it as well as she could. Truth was it had been really hard. Reason might have gotten her on that plane and headed back to her normal life, but her heart had ached at the thought that the two of them would be nothing more than one night's affair abroad. She'd actually cried on the plane, and Emma Swan never cried.

"I had a life here and he had a life there."

"They weren't ready yet." Mary Margaret's resolute tone made her sound like some sort of romance authority, and as the friend in the committed and loving relationship that may be true. "Now they can have their chance."

Emma raised her coffee cup to her lips and only then did she notice the writing underneath the cardboard cozy. There, written in the same script, was his phone number and a plea for her to call him. After such thoughtfulness she could hardly turn him down. She excused herself from the store and headed back out down the street in the direction of their kiss the day before as she dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

" _Swan."_ His voice saying her name like that made her want physical closeness.

"How'd you guess?" He laughed at that.

" _I've had an American number for two days and you're the only person other than Granny I've given it to."_

"Is that your way of telling me I'm special?" She was teasing him, and he knew it.

" _Giving you my number was not my grandest gesture of the morning, love."_

"No it wasn't. The flowers were beautiful if a bit much." Only now did Killian seem worried.

" _In theory it was a magical idea, until I realized just how many flowers that would be. I hope it wasn't terribly inconvenient."_ Emma laughed at that and sat down on the bench in the small park that Killian had sat in the day before.

"No, it was still perfect. Mary Margaret's got a plan to share the wealth around town. Make Storybrooke look a little more picturesque. Plus buying coffee for my friends scored you points too. You're setting the bar dangerously high."

" _My intention is that no other man will ever compare. I don't intend to let you go this time, Emma."_ Her breath caught at the statement and she knew he was serious. Was she ready for words like that?

"We haven't even had a first real date yet."

" _Thus my gestures. Can I pick you up at seven on Friday, love?"_

"Seven would be good." Emma smiled down at her hands, excited for the prospect of their date.

" _Good. Now look up."_ Emma did as she was bid and saw him crossing the street over to her. She was surprised to see him in the flesh but her whole body hummed with anticipation.

"You're here." Killian smiled at that as he stepped towards her, taking her hand in his.

"As I will be from now on. That's a promise, love."

She looked in his bright blue eyes and saw the truth resonating in them. This time though, it was him who pulled her closer and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Emma grew dizzy off of the give and take of the moment. She felt like the sun was coming out for the first time in ages, and his touch took any anxiety or pause she had in her life and washed it away. He pulled back and she wanted to follow him, but kept herself still.

"You are a serious test of my self control, Emma." Her eyes flickered up to his and she smiled knowingly. Her hand came up against his chest and her fingers flexed slightly.

"Five years is an awful long time to keep yourself in check." She relished the visible swallow he made and it only fueled her desire to set him off balance.

"That it is."

"Think you can make it to Friday?" He nodded shakily and she moved close to his lips until she was only a breath away and spoke again. "I don't think I can, so I might have to get creative on how to handle this crazy need you've sparked."

With that she kissed him lightly and headed back to the store. He let her walk away, partaking in the sort of game she'd set forth. Only when she was inside the glass doors did her phone buzz with a text from him.

 _K: How creative are we talking?_

"You totally made out with him." Ruby's comment pulled Emma from the text.

"You totally watched me like a stalker." Ruby didn't deny it and Emma rolled her eyes jokingly as she headed back to her station. Once there she responded to Killian.

 _E: I have a really active imagination, one that tends to run away with me late at night._

 _K: I could help you with that, Swan._

 _E: Oh you will, even if you're not physically with me._

 _K: You're driving me mad._

 _E: Only seems fair._

 _K: Your hand can't bring the same comfort that I could, love._

 _E: That's probably true. Doesn't mean I won't try over and over._

Before he could respond she texted him that she had to get back to work and for the rest of the day, she was fully fixated on the projects before her. She managed to make three new pieces, all of which she, Mary Margaret, and Ruby loved as well as fulfill the back orders that had come in online the night before. It wasn't until she was back at home that she considered taking Killian up on his offer, and was she ever tempted to.

Emma managed to get through making dinner and catching up on some of her favorite shows before heading to bed. Once there she had a choice to make – make good on her earlier claims, or call it a night and attempt to sleep with the pent up sexual frustration. Never one to lie, Emma made good on her promises and when she'd finished she texted him once more.

 _E: Tonight left me with some good ideas for after our date._

His reply was instantaneous.

 _K: What I'll give you is so much more than ideas. Rest up - you'll need your strength._

Emma smiled and lay back ready to go to sleep when one more notification came in.

 _K: Sweet dreams, Emma._

It was hard not to fall just a tiny bit harder for him when he was so sweet and kind to her. So instead Emma decided not to fight it and instead she sighed and succumbed to a dream exactly of that nature.

 _ **Post Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the second installment of 'Souvenirs.' It's short, I know but the first date's chapter will be longer and will be coming soon. Stay tuned and as always, I'd love to hear your feedback!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey all! So here we are at the first date (and subsequent smut)! It is of course, as all of the dates I write are, extremely cute and painfully fluffy and I went back and added a little bit because there can never be enough fluff in my opinion. That being said, hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**_

"Emma, he's gonna be here any minute, come out and show us already!" Ruby's yell from the other room pulled Emma from the final worried glances she'd been making in her bedroom mirror.

"Here goes nothing." Emma murmured to herself as she opened the door to her room and stepped out. Immediately she was rewarded by loud whooping from Ruby and a teary eyed Mary Margaret.

"Emma you look, hot!"

Ruby was clearly pleased over the departure from Emma's usual appearance and Emma was happy for that change too. That had been one of her major desires when she'd chosen this dress. It was a deep emerald green color and fit her perfectly. A splurge on one of her trips to Boston last year, the dress had yet to be worn, but tonight Emma needed the confidence boost, and she couldn't deny, she looked damn good in this dress.

"You look beautiful, Emma." Now Mary Margaret was crying and Emma turned to face her weepy friend and shook her head.

"Do you really have to cry?"

"Yes. You look so excited, and Killian seems so wonderful. I'm just so happy for you." Emma felt herself get a little choked up at that and she gave Mary Margaret a hug.

"You're a good friend, but if you keep crying then I'll start crying, thus ruining my makeup and the entire look I've cultivated for tonight." Mary Margaret laughed through a small cry hiccup and Emma looked at Ruby who sighed and then came to join the hug as well.

"This is really cheesy." Ruby's tone was less than impressed.

"That's okay, I love cheesy." Mary Margaret's words caused Emma to laugh and the next thing she knew, the doorbell rang.

"Oh he's here!" Mary Margaret clasped her hands together and looked more like a mother sending her first born to the prom than a best friend who'd come for outfit advice.

"That's usually what it means when the doorbell rings."

Emma stepped up to answer the door and when it was opened the joking ease she'd just had flew from her person. Her jaw dropped, and not discretely, because standing there before her was a ridiculously attractive Killian holding one single rose. There were not adequate words to describe everything Emma felt in that moment. There was a definite hunger (because honestly, no guy had the right to look that good ever), but there was also a bubbling of excitement, and a feeling that this date was so much more than any other she'd ever been on. The smile on Killian's lips when he saw her and the appreciation in his searching blue eyes sparked something in her too and her whole body buzzed with this want to touch him and to hold onto this feeling without every letting go.

"Hi," she finally stuttered, accepting the flower and the kiss to her cheek that he so naturally gave her. Killian was the picture cool and collected yet she felt the crackling heat that zapped between them.

"You look stunning, Swan." Emma tried her best not to blush and brought the petals of the rose up to smell. Its fragrance didn't undercut any of the dizzying pleasure of seeing Killian but added to it, bringing a full smile to her lips.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" Emma nodded, trying to shake away the haze of attraction as she grabbed her purse from the side table and waved at Ruby and Mary Margaret.

"Bye you two!" Ruby's voice as they were leaving caused Emma to roll her eyes and Killian to laugh.

"Don't mind her. She means well."

"No need to explain, Swan. I can see you have two good friends in Ruby and Mary Margaret and I'm glad for that." Emma smiled. It was good he liked her friends and vice versa, because girl code said if there was tension there this couldn't work, and she was not the kind of person to leave her friends for a guy, despite his charms or looks.

"So… where exactly are you taking me?" Emma asked as they walked across the street to where he'd parked his car.

"That's still a surprise." He opened the door for her and she happily stepped in, appreciating the gentlemanly gesture.

"Do you know how to drive on the right side of the road?" He looked like he was going to respond that this was the wrong side, but Emma merely raised a hand and finished. "I mean the literal right side of the road." Killian smiled and nodded.

"Aye, I do. Took some getting used to, but I've got it now. Especially in a town as quiet as Storybrooke."

That was a good point by him further hit home by some fairly damning evidence. In the entire car ride they passed one other vehicle and it was Farmer McDonald's market truck that drove a maximum of fifteen miles an hour on a good day. Emma had to admit that she was surprised though. They were definitely heading towards the coast, but not in the direction of any of the local restaurants or even his house.

In the end Killian came to a stop in front of the town lighthouse, one that had been decommissioned a few years ago. She'd always found the building particularly beautiful and smiled at how picturesque it looked now. The sun would be setting soon, and the fading light tinted with warmer colors among the stone that made up the house. Emma could see that under the white paint were moldings, all nautical in theme and she ran her fingertips against the cool material to try and get a feel for it.

"Interesting place to have a date." Emma mused as she turned to Killian with a questioning glance.

"Ever been inside, Swan?"

She admitted that she had. Once, when she first settled here she went on one of the walking tours that the historical society gave, but that was a long time ago. She certainly wasn't expecting what lay in wait for them now. The interior, which had long been decomposing wood was completely gutted and cleaned out. Now there were new wooden beams leading to a top observatory and a large expanse of free space on the ground floor.

The space was cleaner and airier than she'd ever expected and currently, it was decorated for a romantic first date. Emma made note of the gorgeous, old-fashioned lanterns hanging about and the pristinely set table in the center of the space, currently housing two lit candles. To the side of the room lay a stack of blankets and beside it a record player – an actual old-timey a record player. It was so far from what she'd expected.

"Care for a drink, love?" Emma nodded but blinked when he put a glass of champagne in her hand.

"What happened to your rum fixation?" He let go a bellowing laugh at that.

"Remembered that, did you? Not to worry, Swan. I've thought ahead for later."

Killian patted the pocket of his vest and Emma noted the slight outline of a flask. She grinned as she raised the glass of champagne to her lips. It was perfect – not too sweet, not too dry, and clearly very expensive. Killian had truly out done himself. Before she could say that though, his hand was on her arm gently leading her up the stairs. Thank goodness she'd worn heels she trusted and could walk well in.

At the top of the steps, Emma's breath caught. Through the windows (clearly also replaced and now spanning across the entire back half of the tower in any direction that faced the sea), Emma witnessed the start of a particularly spectacular sunset. Killian meanwhile stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her, negating the slight breeze that chilled her skin.

Standing there, looking out at one of the greatest treasures that nature could offer, Emma felt incredibly safe and peaceful. She believed she knew the town of Storybrooke backwards and forwards. Nothing at this point should have been able to surprise her about her town, but then again, this was Killian she was talking about. He'd always been a man to show her new things, and make things she long believed ordinary feel like so much more.

"When did they do all this? Or should I say, when did _you_ do all this?"

"The day I realized that I could still try to have the life I wanted. I made all the arrangements from London with the town." Emma's face took on a perplexed expression.

"But I never heard anything about construction and it's hard not to hear about every little thing in Storybrooke." Killian chuckled, and the vibrations in his chest against her back sent lust zinging through her.

"I was very specific with my needs, Emma, and though it seemed near impossible the crew and the historical society liaisons delivered. Do you like it?" Emma turned back to face him.

"I love it. Thank you for bringing me here."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. It didn't hold the same rough intensity of their earlier kisses this week, but was a profession without words about just how grateful she was. Or at least, it started that way. Emma couldn't be expected to keep all her desire at bay but she did eventually pull back and smile up at him. Wordlessly he led her back down the stairs to the table where a miraculously warm display was waiting. Underneath the silver domes though…

"Grilled cheese and onion rings!" Emma couldn't help but get excited at the prospect. This was her favorite meal after all. How had he known that?

"You mentioned your affinity for them that night in the bar."

Had she? Well she must have. The fact that he remembered though, was so touching she could hardly stand it. Killian put on some music in the background, and all through dinner they talked. He told her about how he'd found his knack in starting bars all across England, and how he still owned the majority shares of many of them, but had full time staffs more than capable of taking care of things. She told him about the craziness surrounding _Three Fates_ and how her one time hobby had become an actual career. They spoke of little things to, anything and everything, and soon hours had passed when it felt like no time at all.

One thing remained off of the conversation list though. Emma knew he'd tell her what had happened and what had changed when he was ready and she wasn't worried about it like she had been. So instead of asking directly as he may have expected her to, Emma made sure not to push about what had taken him so long. In the end, though, some of the truth came out when they were finished with the first course.

"How's Liam doing?"

Emma didn't realize that asking about Killian's elder brother was a loaded question. As soon as the words passed her lips Killian looked at her as if trying to gauge what she already knew. From the worry lines that appeared on his face she could only deduce that Liam had been part of what had kept Killian in London all these years.

"He's doing well. He's just gotten engaged actually." Emma's eyes grew wide at that. When she had met Killian, Liam was married with a baby at home. "It's a rather long and painful story, love. One I most certainly plan to tell you, but perhaps it's not the best first date conversation."

Emma quickly nodded and did her best to move them past the momentary awkwardness towards his plans for the bar and what he really thought of Storybrooke.

"People come and introduce themselves in a small town, which I guess I hadn't quite believed. I'd seen it in movies, but to experience it was a bit alarming." Emma laughed at that.

"Any of your neighbors particularly intriguing?"

"Aside from you love?"

The heat in his gaze made Emma flush, but she nodded. She needed to keep him talking if she had any chance of finishing this decadent chocolate cake he'd procured for dessert, and if there was one thing Emma Swan did not mess with, it was her chocolate intake.

"There's one bloke, David Nolan. Despite the fact that he's the sheriff, he knows his football and his music."

"Any reason law enforcement is a turn off for you?" Emma joked.

"Old habits? I had a bit of a rebellious streak in my youth."

"You too, huh?"

This was so easy, and Emma could firmly conclude that this was the best first date she'd ever been on. They finished their desserts and he asked her to dance along to one of her favorite classic songs that swam through the speakers of the old record player. It was incredibly sweet, and romantic, but being pressed up so close to Killian had Emma wanting the date to take a turn.

"Take me home, Killian." His eyes flashed with a clear desire to do just that.

"Are you certain, love? I had some stargazing planned-" Emma pulled him in by the collar for a demanding kiss. When she finally pulled back she shook her head.

"You are entirely too thoughtful, but if you don't take me home right now, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

The growl that emanated from his chest made Emma's chest fill with pride. It was fantastic to know that as much as she wanted him, he felt this pull between them just as strongly. The made it back to Killian's house in record time and when they did, Emma had to confront a part of all of this that she'd largely forgotten – Killian was the owner of her dream house, and now she was welcomed here, but not in the same capacity she always envisioned. For so long she'd pictured this being the sight of her future life, but now that whole imagining had shifted.

Yet, Emma couldn't be angry at the changes Killian had already made in so short a time. The furnishings were lovely and though they resonated with the classic style of the home, they were modern enough to not feel stuffy. This was no bachelor pad either, but definitely a home, a place where one would be lucky to come back to each day. That was a definite comfort to Emma, for this house deserved to be treated as the beautiful treasure that it was.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Emma shook her head and walked up to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"No, but I could use a little help." She turned around, showing him her back. "Could you unzip me?"

The lustful look Killian shot her at the request had her surging with confidence despite the fact that she never did this. He took his time, easing the teeth of the zipper down, as he stood close behind her. She could feel his breath along her shoulder and closed her eyes, wishing that his hands were on her. When the dress was removed and stepped out of, she turned and was rewarded with her wish in an instant.

His touch was scorching satin and had her body instantly humming with an energy she hadn't felt in five long years. Only Killian could pull these kinds of responses from her and remind her of what it meant to actually crave another person's touch. Emma practically melted into him as he traced the curve of her hips. Looking into his eyes, her heart caught in her throat. Killian was staring at her like she was everything and the big feelings she had tucked away inside were clear as day on his face.

"You're breathtaking, Emma. More beautiful than I remembered." Emma started unbuttoning the vest he'd worn and then his shirt, trying to even her breathing. When she finally spoke she went for seduction.

"I've always loved this house. Do you know why?" He shook his head as her hands made contact with his bare skin and she traced the sloped of his abs reverently. "It has a lot of bedrooms."

That comment was enough to have him pinning her against the wall prompting Emma to squeal in delight as the hard contours of his body pressed against her. He covered her mouth was his, leaving the sweet sincerity of earlier behind, nipping and sucking at her lips and working her mouth with a finesse that had her totally consumed. Her hands tangled in his hair, and she knew she was pulling at it roughly, but didn't care. Then his mouth left hers and made its way to her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Fancy a bed the first time, Swan?"

She sucked in a breath as he whispered the question against her neck, because one of his hands had made its way to the seam of her panties and was pushing past. Her sex was hot and aching for him and when he swirled against her clit she succumbed to the dizzy delight of it. Her only response was to moan and arch into him further. She felt him grin against her.

"I don't think I can wait for a bed, to make you come Emma."

Those words were like gasoline on the fire and as Killian filled her with two fingers at once Emma cried out, relishing the feel but still wanting more. Her hips bucked but he didn't leave her hanging. He worked her so well that soon she was coming on his hand with his name rushing past her lips. He'd retained every ounce of knowledge over her body that he accrued during their nigh together back in London and Emma was joyous for that fact.

"I'm glad you didn't wait."

Emma panted out the words and expected Killian to take off his pants and fuck her against this wall. Hell that was about all she wanted in this moment, until he knelt down before her, ripping the white lace off of her like it was nothing, leaving her heated flesh exposed. He widened her stance, eventually opting to bear the brunt of her weight on his shoulders before taking a long, slow swipe at her.

" _Fuck_ , Killian!"

Emma couldn't focus on anything but the sensation that she was on fire in the best, most torturously pleasurable way. He used his tongue with perfect precision for what felt like an eternity within an instant, before finally sucking on her clit and causing her to beg him for release. He gave it to her so profoundly she thought she might pass out, but he steadied her and merely smiled, looking somehow as satisfied as she was when he was the one giving her so much.

"Now we go to bed."

Picking Emma up like she was nothing, Killian carried her into his bedroom and lay her down on the giant, plush bed. Emma realized she still had her bra on and hastily removed it, fueled by his hungry eyes tracking her every movement. She loved seeing him like this, teetering with the line of his control, and she would give anything to watch it snap and to make this guy who was by all accounts a gentleman all evening turn to a more roguish man.

"Lose the pants, Jones."

"Yes, love." The way he said the endearment to her made Emma's pulse flutter and once he was free of his clothes she pulled him down on top of her. "I'm afraid I won't be able to be slow this first time, Emma."

"Thank god, just fuck me already."

With a quick thrust, he had completely filled her. Emma had never been more frazzled in her life. She was so amazingly full so quickly and then he had pulled back, causing her to whimper. But he returned, setting a hard fast rhythm designed to make her wild. Insane as it was, Emma was infringing on a third climax in so short a time. She hadn't even realized this was possible, and it wasn't for her, expect with Killian. With him all things seemed possible.

"Let go, Emma. I'll catch you."

That was all it took: sincerity and the undeniable truth that with him she could do anything, coupled with the incredibly hot fucking flung her off the edge into the most powerful release so far. Killian followed her too, and knowing he'd found that same sense of bliss drew Emma's out longer and made it all the more delicious. For a long time after, she worked to catch her breath, to understand how anything could be that earth shattering. She turned to Killian who was equally affected.

"That was…" he muttered, trying to find the words.

"Yeah."

Emma had never in her life felt near tears from sex, but right now, her whole universe had been thrown out of whack. That feeling of completion, of rightness, and of finding perfection had her needing another sort of release. She kept the tears at bay, but he noticed the glistening in her eyes and quickly brought her closer. His hand traced her cheek.

"Did I hurt you, Emma?" She shook her head.

"I'm just really happy you found me again."

His relief manifested into that lopsided grin she loved so much. And there was that word again – _love_. Emma couldn't say it right now, but she was feeling that four-letter word pretty keenly right now. In fact, she was nearly certain she'd been in love with Killian Jones since the moment she met him what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I will always find you, Emma. Letting you go the first time… well it damn near tore me apart. I won't do it again." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently and Emma moved in closer to him, pressing her lips against his.

"I trust you." His hands came around her and hugged her close to him and the calming warmth of his embrace, and the even beat of his heart were what lulled Emma into a most fantastic sleep.

 _ **Post-Note: First date smuff forever. Also writing stories where Emma and Killian get together and stay together at a fast pace is my favorite. Limit the drama and pile on the cute. Not everyone's cup of tea, but shout out to my readers and commenters (old and new) who seem to like it just as much as I do. The next chapter will be coming soon, and as always, thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter includes the after-effects of the first date and Emma has a flashback to the night she and Killian met. It also features fluff and smut and gossip amongst friends, so really just your typical fare from me. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

Never in her life would anyone have accused Emma Swan of being a romantic. In fact, the only place she truly showed a softer sight was in her design work. She had a reputation as someone who was fiercely loyal to her friends, hard working, and a little guarded. That was the person she portrayed to the world, and doing so had long made her feel more in control.

This past weekend had easily destroyed that reputation. After a fantastic first date (and first night) with Killian, Emma had been positively glowing and even she could admit it. Everyone got an extra bright smile and a chipper ' _good morning.'_ Perhaps she could have kept the cause for the good mood under wraps, but it was a dead giveaway since most of the weekend, as she was passing those surprised townsfolk, she was walking hand in hand with Killian.

What started out as a single date expanded to essentially a full weekend of them being in each other's company, and come Sunday night when the real world was knocking at both of their doors and the reality that she had work the next morning set in, Emma was sad to see the happy bubble they'd been in go.

"I should have known you'd be the type to parade your boyfriend once you finally found someone half decent to like." Ruby's comment pulled Emma back from thoughts of this weekend and into _Three Fates_ once more.

"I didn't parade him around." She totally had.

"Oh really? I got ten texts from five different people over the course of two days with different Emma and _beau_ sightings."

"Beau? It was the gaggle of ladies at Granny's sending you those updates?!" Ruby nodded.

"They tweeted about it too." Mary Margaret's off-handed comment from the back pulled a groan from Emma.

"Of course they did." Emma sighed as she organized the layout of the jewelry case, but she could feel the stares of her two friends, as if they were waiting her out. She had two options. The first was to tell them everything they were no doubt dying to ask her, and the other… well basically she could try to run and miserably fail because Ruby was taller and faster and in way better shape.

"So…"

"It was perfect, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes!" Both her friends happily yelled as they did individual happy dances. It was borderline hysterical since neither of them had any shame or any rhythm, but Emma knew the moment would end and an interrogation would begin.

"Where did he take you?" She told them. Queue the expected dreamy sighs and protesting of jealousy.

"How did you end the night?" They hadn't technically, and the admission gained favor from Ruby and surprise( but less judgment than anticipated) from Mary Margaret.

"What took him so long?" Since Emma didn't really have an answer to that, an awkward lull passed between them all for a moment.

"I think it was something to do with his brother, but I didn't really push."

"Good for you. He's here now and that's what counts right?" Mary Margaret was so good at keeping positive, but Ruby looked less enthusiastic.

"Not knowing doesn't bother you?" Emma considered the question.

"No. I know he'll tell me when he's ready and honestly, the person I was then might not have given him a fair shot."

"The person you were?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"You know. Closed, guarded, nice but isolated."

"Emma, you were literally that person the day he came in here." Okay, maybe. But Emma liked to think that those moments just before he'd come in, the Universe had readied her, prepped her for the possibility. She was going with that.

"What did he do that convinced you to let him in?" Mary Margaret's question was sincere, like she really wanted to understand why the chance at love would be on hold.

"We met at a bar my last night. I told you guys that." They nodded. "I was two full weeks into my trip abroad and the entire time I'd been alone. Even surrounded by people at the conference and at the sights, I was by myself. Then he sat next to me at the bar I'd finally been brave enough to walk into and he saw me. He didn't let me duck away, and I didn't want to."

"I knew I liked him." Ruby announced decidedly.

"Here here!" Mary Margaret toasted her cocoa as an influx of customers came into the store for them all to attend to. The afternoon was very busy, but in the moments of quiet that came and went swiftly, Emma thought back on that night, trying to remember everything she possibly could.

…..

 _The pub was packed. Clearly Emma had chosen a spot that was off the beaten path enough to keep tourists from flocking, but nice enough to entice the locals. She'd managed to find a stool along the bar and was currently nursing a drink that was surprisingly fantastic given how many options their menu had. Emma selected one at random, named after the pirate ship in Peter Pan and was already wanting another. That being said, the crowd was loud and she was tempted to ask if they had to-go cups, which of course they wouldn't._

" _Considering if a fast getaway is your best option, love?" Emma turned to a man who sat beside her in a miraculously open stool at the packed house. It took no time at all for a fierce reaction to set in. Her eyes widened slightly, her breath caught, and she felt a low flutter in her stomach that was so foreign she couldn't remember ever having felt it. The man was sinfully attractive – blue eyes, black hair and a smile that was simultaneously roguish and charming? Check. Clearly fit? Check. Accent to die for? That too._

Oh shit _, Emma thought to herself as she tried to gather the courage to respond._

" _You say that like you know me or something." Now the smile changed and she saw a flash of humor in his eyes._

" _Perhaps I do, love. Well aside from the particulars, like your name."_

" _Smooth. I'm Emma." She extended her hand and he took it in his, sending a charge of pleasure coursing through her._

" _Killian."_

" _So what do you know?" He quirked a brow up at her in question. "You said perhaps you know me. So?"_

" _You're beautiful but you hate that to be the first thing people comment on." She had to work hard to keep her jaw from dropping. That was dead on._

" _Yet you did." He scratched behind his ear in what she could only assume was a sign of his embarrassment._

" _Aye, to prove myself. You're also smart and talented but it's a mix of natural inclination and drive that keeps you going. People call you kind, but distant and sometimes don't understand you but assume they do. You're traveling alone, clearly in a foreign country from whence you hail, so you're independent. You could have people with you, but you chose not to. And you're already mourning the end of a trip that's still going on." There was no stopping it this time. She was gaping and she didn't care. Was he a psychic?_

" _Anything else?" the words were more a whisper than anything else._

" _You hate that I got all of that so quickly and now you want to run again." He looked defeated at the prospect and she couldn't help but like that. For whatever reason she could tell he was genuinely interested in getting to know her. Call it a sixth sense or a superpower or whatever, but she knew he wasn't lying._

" _That's the first incorrect assumption you've made. I_ dislike _that you seem to know me so well, but if I run, I can't even the playing field." He smiled at that, clearly relieved._

" _I apologize for analyzing like that. It's a hazard of my profession, I fear, and I'm a bit nervous." She smiled, appreciating the fact that it was a sense of being off balance that prompted him to do this._

" _What do you do? Shrink? Detective? One of those facial expression specialists you only hear about in bizarre international crime cases?" He laughed at that and Emma loved the sound of it._

" _I own this bar."_

" _That… I did not expect."_

 _Emma had always thought herself so good at reading people, at figuring them out, but she couldn't explain this simultaneous craving for more information about him and an inability to surmise it on her own. He was intriguing. A little dangerous, at least to the cold, austere vibe she was always putting out. And he was fuck-me hot which her body wouldn't let her forget. Maybe she didn't need to know everything for once. Maybe she could just go with it. After a while she said it._

" _I think you should take me home." Emma nearly slapped a hand over her mouth after the comment, and she couldn't even blame it on the alcohol. She'd been careful to drink minimally so as not to lose her head and her chance at this. Yet watching the heat that tore through Killian's expression made the momentary embarrassment disappear._

" _As you wish, love."_

 _The entire night had been exactly that – a study in every possible thing Emma could have wished Killian would do to her. She had never been as turned on or as utterly sated as she was with him. Everything was a revelation, a coming to the light. The chemistry between them was huge and scary and breathtaking. It made Emma wish for more than one evening, for more than what felt like a stolen moment._

 _While the sex was incredible, though, it was the connection that made leaving hurt worse. He was right, she did keep people at a distance and yet whether it was because he lived so far away or because of those bright blue eyes that Emma could read each and every truth in, she had given him a piece of herself. Come morning light, when she grabbed a taxi to the airport and said her goodbyes, there would be no taking it back. But the memories would be worth it. One perfect night with him would be worth the heartbreak of later._

…

When Emma was eventually done at the store for the day, and the door to _Three Fates_ was locked behind her, she finally considered what tonight would hold. She was exhausted. It seemed round after round of really good sex all weekend followed by a restless night and a long day at work would do that to a person.

Emma turned around back out to the street, still contemplating what the future might hold, when she noticed Killian standing there leaning against his car arms crossed and grinning at her. As always, her pulse sped up at the sight of him and she couldn't contain the big smile that appeared on her face. Not that she wanted to. He was dressed for the meetings she'd known him to have today, looking all together too good in a three-piece suit. He was so formal and all Emma could think was that she wanted to rip every one of those fancy pieces of clothing from him immediately.

"Hey. Did we have plans?" she asked.

"Explicitly? No. But a man can dream that the woman he fancies might find some time today for him." He really did look so hopeful that even if Emma hadn't wanted exactly that she probably would have caved.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked as she made her way right in front of him, stopping just before they touched.

"I was thinking I'd cook you dinner. Perhaps convince you that you were as miserable without me last night as I was without you, and beg you to take pity on me this evening by staying over my place."

There was no convincing necessary. The reality was that she hadn't slept as soundly without Killian beside her last night. Even with their… _interruptions_ … the actual sleep she did get with him was exactly what she needed and precisely what she didn't want to turn down.

"I think you should take me home."

She ran a hand up the lapel of his suit, reveling in the change it caused to his breathing. She'd used the same words from that first night they met back in London and she watched as he fought for control. This was a side of Killian she so dearly loved to see, and truly enjoyed provoking.

"As you wish, love." With that they were off, to grab some things from her home first and then to a night that would no doubt be more fulfilling than the one before it.

He made pasta from scratch and Emma sat there staring at him like he had three heads through the entire ordeal. Not only had a man never made something like that for her, but she couldn't seem to understand why he would know how to do this in the first place. Despite Killian's explanation (that most of his friends were likewise restaurateurs and had chefs who had given him some tips), Emma couldn't help but wonder at how a guy like him could still be single.

"You've got to have something wrong with you. Something I haven't seen yet," she said as she nearly moaned pushing away the heavenly dish he'd concocted and she'd devoured.

"Why do you say that, Swan?"

"You cook, you're thoughtful. You look – well like that." Emma waved her hand at him as if that would be all the explanation she needed. "What's your deep dark secret Jones? Because I have to say, this isn't making much sense to me."

Whatever she'd expected him to say, he didn't, instead opting to get up from his spot immediately and pull her to her feet. He tilted her chin up so she was looking in his eyes, forced to see the sincerity in them. She felt captivated by him and the feelings that moments like these provoked and Emma held her breath as she waited for his reply.

"I have faults enough, Swan. I'm by no means perfect, but my secret? My secret is that I let love get away from me once five years ago and let life become the excuse not to fight for it." Emma gulped. Did he just say love? Okay shit, well… she could work with that.

"Something happened with your brother, Killian. I know you did what you had to. I don't blame you for anything."

She traced the line of his jaw as she said the words and in seconds his lips came crashing down against hers, demanding her connection as his hands roamed along her body. Emma felt a spark of raw energy pulsing through her, and she went from somewhat relaxed to frenzied in mere moments. It wasn't until he pulled back that Emma thought to take a breath.

"You're wondering why I love you, when I'm standing here wondering how I've somehow managed to gain your trust, thanking every God I know of in the process. You are everything, Swan, worth more than a home cooked meal and my personal charms. But I'm not questioning it this time – this time I'm striving to deserve you."

Killian's words were so big, his gestures had proven to be just as enormous, but right now, Emma needed a way to express how she felt too. The words wouldn't work. They were still catching in her throat and forcing them would cause her to misspeak, so she'd have to show him too. Only she wasn't exactly the pasta-from-scratch, or a thousand flowers type. She started slowly unbuttoning his vest and felt his muscles tighten beneath the material as he waited for her.

"You really want to work for this, huh?" He nodded and she smiled at the tick in his jaw as he bit back any more professions. She pushed the vest off of him and started working at the shirt. "I can think of a couple of really persuasive moves of yours that I particularly like."

He growled low as her hand touched the bare skin of his abdomen and she let herself be distracted by the hard lines of his muscles there. That distraction was all it took for him to gain the upper hand again. Swiftly, he removed her top and he traced the black silk of her bra in appreciation.

"I aim to give you what you want, Emma, but I can't promise anything but hard and fast this time."

"Good."

The whispered word between them had Killian lifting her up onto one of the cleared portions of the dining room table. Emma squeaked. _This_ was not what she'd been expecting, but then his lips were back on hers and his hand was snaking its way past the hem of her skirt, making its way to her waiting sex and she was all for the new course of action.

"You're already wet for me, love." He groaned as his fingers bypassed the damp silk of her panties to where she wanted him most and Emma moaned into him, gripping at him tighter in silent reminder that he'd promised fast. She was in no mood for teasing right now. Killian didn't disappoint her, making her reach that first release with his hands like no one else ever could. He broke away from their kiss and knelt before her, removing the scrap of silk before kneeling down before her and kissing her inner thigh.

" _Killian_."

She closed her eyes and his name passed her lips like a prayer. Her skirt at this point was pushed so far up her hips, she just wanted it off, but the feel of him, licking and sucking and nipping at her was so consuming, she couldn't care. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, writhing beneath his ministrations until he blessedly let her catapult into another stunning climax. She was never going to get used to that.

"Been thinking about taking me on this table for a while?" She asked.

"Only since I bought it, love."

Emma shimmied out of her skirt and removed her bra as he shed his remaining clothes. With anyone else, she likely would have been worried about being naked in the middle of a well illuminated dining room, but the unbridled passion in his eyes had her feeling confident and entirely too turned on considering the two orgasms she'd already had.

"Don't be gentle."

Those were the last words she could get out other than a string of curses and repeating his name as he gave her everything she'd been hoping for in a good old-fashioned table fuck. Hell, who was she kidding, it was fantastic. The best part, though, came after everything when he'd caressed her cheek lovingly, looking at her like she hung the moon, and then picked her up and carried her to bed. She'd fallen asleep in no time at all, so fast that Emma didn't note the happy smile that Killian couldn't seem to stop as he held her in his arms, planning out how to make her his always and forever.

 _ **Post-Note: Just fluff everywhere, and declarations of love, and happiness and smut and just everything you guys know I am a sucker for. Expect more of the same from your next installment. Hope you guys enjoyed and are having a great day! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey all! The first part of this chapter is from Killian's POV and the second is from Emma's. It's so incredibly fluffy and when I first wrote it I truly thought I had out done myself on the fluff scale. BUT I am also introducing a new character who will be helping Emma and the others at Three Fates. So strap in for a bonanza of cute, and cuddly. We all deserve it in a world that is less than perfect, so just treat your self.**_

Even if he tried, there was no way that Killian Jones could keep the smile off of his face. It had been a few weeks since his first arriving in Storybrooke, and he couldn't have dreamed that it would turn out this well. Hell, part of him had been worried that he'd come here and Emma wouldn't even remember him, or that yes she'd already have found someone else, but he'd known, deep in his soul that he had to try. He couldn't take another day living with the what-if, he needed to know if the two of them had truly been everything he'd felt during their one night five years ago.

Now he knew for certain that they were so much more than that. Emma was talented and determined, hard working and honest, but she was also kind and beautiful and incredibly easy to love. It had taken all of thirty seconds in her presence to be entirely sure he'd made the right decision. The way the flush had crept over her cheeks, and her eyes had widened when she'd first seen him. Her emerald gaze had been torn between surprise, frustration, and yearning and yet she'd been the brave one, saying yes from the start and giving him a chance after all this time. Killian was in awe of her and absolutely determined to never ever let her down again.

"Hey boss, what are we thinking for the countertops? High polish or a more natural sanding?"

Killian looked up from his desk in the back office of his newly acquired bar to find Graham Huntsman, his head contractor on this job and the lighthouse. Killian liked Graham and could tell that beyond his work ethic and clear skill in his field, he was a good man, an honorable man. It made working with him easy, which wasn't always a given in his line of work.

"Do you have an opinion, Graham?" The man looked surprised at having been asked for his thoughts, but he nodded.

"Yeah, actually. I was thinking the more natural look might be better. Ruby showed me some of the pictures of what this place used to look like back in the day, and while the style would need revamping less polish would probably better work for the overall ambiance you're trying to achieve."

Though Killian and Graham nearly always stayed on the business when conversing, Killian noted that this was the third time today alone that Graham had managed to bring Ruby up into the conversation. Clearly there was a level of caring there, and he had to wonder how far it went past friendship.

"Sounds good, Graham."

"Also, Sherriff Nolan is here for you."

Killian stood up at that, eager to see his new friend. Over the past few weeks, Killian's opinion of David had only improved, and it was nice to have someone besides Emma who made the town of Storybrooke seem more welcoming. He had never been the kind of man to have a swarm of friends, but he had left a life back in London, and between missing the presence of his brothers, and few best mates there, it was nice to know there were good people in the little town in Maine too.

"Ah Dave, what brings you here?" David smirked at that as he walked in before replying.

"I'm here on a mission actually. I'm supposed to invite you and Emma to a dinner party at my house this weekend. Mary Margaret has insisted that you be there." Killian raised an eyebrow at that. He'd come to find that Mary Margaret was ever the planner, but surely David must know that he could have little to say about it without Emma's thoughts.

"Mary Margaret works with Emma, but decided it would be best for _you_ to invite _me_?" David shook his head.

"No I volunteered for the job, because I'm aware that you sprung for that ultimate cable package and Liverpool is playing Thursday night." Killian laughed.

"So you were looking for one invite in exchange for another."

"Well fair is fair."

"Alright mate, sounds good to me. Hey can I ask you something?" David nodded. "Are Huntsman and Ruby together?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because it's clear as day they're both pining away for each other. No, because they're both too chicken shit to do anything about it." Hearing David swear signaled a growing frustration that Killian had to marvel at. It took a lot to bother the sheriff.

"Tell me how you really feel." David raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, its just Mary Margaret is constantly talking about it. At least before you were here she had Emma to worry about too. Now almost all of our conversation is divided between an undying joy about you and Emma and utter despair that Ruby and Graham can't get their shit together."

Killian mulled this over. A few weeks ago, he never would have thought to get involved. It wasn't his business whether Graham and Ruby confessed their feelings to each other, but as someone in the grips of love, who knew that taking that first step had a far better pay off than sitting around wondering what could be, Killian knew he should try and help. That didn't mean he had to do it alone.

"So getting them together would ease the burden of your necessary emotional support?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Splendid. Let's get that done then. Hey, Graham!"

Killian called and David just stared at him, his eyes growing wider as if Killian had three heads or had gone completely mental. Maybe he had, but Killian couldn't fend off a sneaking suspicion that it would be more than Mary Margaret excited at the prospect of Ruby finding love. Emma too would rather like it, and there was nothing Killian wanted more than to provide Emma with anything and everything she wanted.

"You called?" Killian smiled, trying to ease the awkward blow of what was to come.

"Enough is enough, Huntsman. It's time to pick yourself up and go tell the girl how you feel." Graham crossed his arms against his chest and took a step back.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking -," Killian raised a hand.

"Look mate, take it from someone who knows, there comes a time when waiting is no longer an option. You care for Ruby." It was a statement, not one that Killian needed answered, but one that Graham nodded to in the end. "And she cares for you, but if you don't make your move someone else will and you may very well face a day when the girl you want is no longer the girl you can have."

"Ruby and I are friends though. I don't want to jeopardize that. I don't want to risk losing her." It was strange, seeing this mostly quiet man have a moment of insecurity, but Killian could relate. Love was a tricky thing that way.

"Care to step in, Dave?" Killian could hand off the imparting of Ruby's feelings to his new friend. Hell, he shouldn't be doing all the work here.

"Look, Graham. I've known you and Ruby a long time, and she loves you. You're both like two puppies circling each other and have been a long ass time. And you've lost a lot of people a lot of money who thought one of the two of you would get it together and do something about it before now."

Killian nearly choked on the water he was drinking at David's blunt words. Well, that was certainly one way to try and convince the man to take the plunge.

"Okay." Graham looked between David and Killian now resigned to the need for action, but then the man smiled and Killian knew they were in trouble. "But I'm gonna need some help."

"We're in," David offered without any sort of reassurance and so it was. The three of them were off to see if Graham might be able to win the girl and secure Emma and Mary Margaret's happiness in the process.

…

"I have to hand it to you, Mary Margaret, you were right, having help for the store has made this so much more manageable."

Emma and Mary Margaret were enjoying a five-minute coffee break as the store's new assistant, Tiana, helped a customer at the jewelry counter. Within days, Tiana had picked up the vibe of not only _Three Fates_ , but of the friends who ran it. She stood at the case dressed in the put-together but casual attire that was unspoken but prevalent at the store, with wide brown eyes, long black hair pulled back in a tight bun and a faint blush of excitement kissing her darker complexion.

It had taken less than a day for Tiana to answer the ad Mary Margaret strategically put up at the local art college for help in the store, and from everything Emma could tell she was perfect for the job. Studying design herself, and always ready with an easy smile, Tiana had the personality and intuition needed to really make a difference in the store, and with her here, Emma could focus more on meeting the demands of her impending summer line launch than if she had to be monitoring the retail end too.

What had really sold Emma on Tiana though were her ambition and her drive. The girl was a force of nature if her resume was any indication. She was involved in a number of clubs and activities while maintaining top grades at school where she was on scholarship, and attending classes full-time. Despite the already harrowing schedule, Tiana signed on to work twenty hours a week here, and somehow, even though it seemed crazy, Emma knew that she was more than able to keep all those commitments. They were very lucky to have found her, though, and would enjoy her help until she no doubt found her own path to success.

"I just love her. You know, she showed me how to get the stain out of the office rug yesterday? I think she might be magic."

Emma laughed at that. Worming one's way into Mary Margaret's good graces was easy, but her friend did not throw around the 'm' word lightly. Tiana must have truly been a special kind of person. Or Mary Margaret had just been desperate to get that stain out. Emma figured both of those statements were likely true.

"Hey, have any of you heard from Graham today?" Ruby asked as she approached from the back office. Emma and Mary Margaret both shook their heads that they had not. "I texted him about lunch, but he didn't respond."

That was odd considering that the two friends met up nearly every day to do so. Emma had always found it strange that her best friend, so clearly taken with Graham for so long, had never acted with her usual confidence and boldness. Anytime Emma or Mary Margaret brought up making the first move to Graham Ruby's reply was always the same – 'he doesn't feel that way about me.' Emma knew that to be blatantly false, all it took was sixty seconds in their company to know they were both head over heels, but Emma could only do so much to try and convince her friend.

Just then, something caught Emma's eye outside and she looked past her friends through the glass windows of the store. There were people walking in the middle of the street, blocking traffic down the way, and a crowd was gathering. That was weird and very notable not the norm for a given weekday.

"What the hell?" Emma's words caused Mary Margaret and Ruby to look too, just as Granny came running into the store.

"Do you know about this?" the older woman huffed out her breath as she had clearly raced over here.

"Know about what?" Ruby asked. Her grandmother smiled, a wide toothy grin and clasped her hands together with a look of pure delight.

"It's time, honey." Ruby was still confused.

"Time for what?" Granny looked to Mary Margaret and Emma.

"He's finally done it." Neither woman needed more context, because everyone knew that the whole town was waiting on Graham to make a move with Ruby. That was the only thing that could get everyone so frenzied, and Granny Lucas so excited.

"Really?! Oh Ruby, let's go see." Mary Margaret was brimming with anticipation and started playing with Ruby's long flowing hair to have it looking the best it could.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Ruby was nearing panic at this point, so confused as to everyone's reactions. Emma steadied her by placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"There's a reason Graham didn't respond, Ruby." The mention of Graham brought the same rush of emotions coursing over Ruby's face and Emma smiled at her friend, who now looked torn between hope and fear. "Be brave. It'll be great, I promise."

"Tiana, we will be right back!" Mary Margaret hollered over her shoulder as they all headed outside.

"Pay attention to every detail, I want the whole story!" Emma laughed at Tiana's rushed words since the girl usually spoke slower with that charming Southern lilt of hers straight from New Orleans. There was no denying their newest employee was intuitive, and Emma had a feeling they'd be talking about today for a long time to come.

As soon as they stepped outside, Emma was surprised to hear no words from the crowd. Everyone was quiet, which made the music more apparent. String instruments were playing a song that she recognized, but it took a moment to realize that it was 'All You Need is Love' by the Beatles.

"They're playing her song."

Mary Margaret was already tearing up, and the friends hadn't even made it through the crowd to see things yet. As soon as they did though, Emma was stunned. Before them was a huge, intricate chalk mural. With a variety of colors, but most prominently red, and a beautiful design of hard lines that still seemed soft enough to make them beautiful. Graham had made a message reading, 'I love you Ruby' the full length of the street. Yet the strangest thing to Emma, was that right there, at the front of the line, standing beside David and keeping the crowd at bay was Killian, looking at her with a happy grin.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around her. She let herself relax into his embrace, her back against his chest, but she still needed answers.

"Helping with this." He handed Ruby a note that she took gingerly in her hand. Wordlessly, Ruby pushed through the crowd once again and into the library.

"So he does all this just to have her meet him in the book stacks?" Emma asked. Killian shook his head.

"What's above the books, Swan?" Emma realized that the clock tower was there, and that the typically boarded up wooden windows had been replaced with a tinted glass.

"The perfect view." Killian kissed the top of her head.

"Aye, love."

"You two did this. You told him to go for it?" Emma asked surprised, as realization hit.

"It was Killian's idea," David confirmed as he held a weepy Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret, it's okay. This is a good thing." Emma was teasing, but she couldn't help herself.

"Are you kidding me? This is easily one of my favorite days ever!"

"But what are we all waiting for, still?" Emma asked, confused as to what they could possibly be hoping for.

"Wait for it…" Killian said and then it happened, the clock's white backing suddenly had red light shining through it causing the word 'yes' to appear in red over the handles and numbers. The whole crowd cheered, Ruby had told him that she loved him too, and the town was celebrating!

"He went so big on this," Emma noted, glad that her own dates were never this public. Killian laughed at her evident confliction over being happy for Ruby and hating the idea.

"You have to take queues from the woman in question, love. Ruby likes a show from what I can tell."

"That's for sure. I bet she loved this."

With that, Ruby and Graham exited the library to another round of whooping cheers and, as expected, Ruby was eating it up, going so far as to pull Graham in for a big display of a kiss before yelling at everyone to get back to their lives and give them a bit of privacy. The town listened, Emma and Killian included, as they walked back hand-in-hand to _Three Fates_.

"What you did for them was really wonderful, Killian."

His hand came up and cupped Emma's cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip lightly. She could feel that same current of connection, like somehow the world was brighter and better for him being here and holding her like this. Emma never wanted that feeling to go away, and she knew as long as Killian was here that it wouldn't.

"You make me happier than I ever thought possible, Emma. I just wanted to help Graham get that same sort of happiness for himself and Ruby."

When he was so sweet and sincere and lovely, Emma had no choice but to pull him closer for a scorching kiss. She wished she could run off with him, find someplace private and hidden away from the world and show him how much she loved him – because she did, she really _really_ did. But that would have to wait. Instead, Emma pulled back and smiled at him.

"You make me happy too."

His responding expression set her heart fluttering as he kissed her hand and departed, off to go about his business, leaving Emma fully aware that the rest of the day would be spent thinking of him and just how lucky she was that he'd found her.

 _ **Post-Note: This chapter will hence-forth be known as the Ruby/Graham fluff parade. It came to me in a moment of need, when I couldn't handle the angst of another show I was watching and I wanted to escape to a land of TLK and cuteness overload. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was also so excited to introduce Tiana to this story. She's someone we haven't seen on OUAT to date, but I love her movie and everything her character stands for. I think she would fit in really well with the strong women of Storybrooke and I am adamantly awaiting a day when she gets her due. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Today's installment of 'Souvenirs' brings the final reveal of why it took so long for Emma and Killian to reconnect. It's prompted when an unexpected call comes in the middle of a date. Queue a bit of an emotional confession, cute CS support of each other, Smut Smut Smut and then you know, more fluff. Hope you all enjoy and as always, thanks for reading!**_

"Explain to me, Emma, how a man can go through life running in culinary circles and never ever have had something that tastes quite this delicious."

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smile appearing on her face at Killian's excessive praise. He did certainly seem to like the four-blend mac and cheese pizza she'd just made. It was her ultimate comfort food, filled with cheesy goodness, an ungodly amount of calories, and enough cholesterol to put down a horse. So of course, Killian had eaten near six slices.

"I think your friends are in a world that is a little higher brow than me when it comes to cooking tastes. On this side of the pond, we embrace the butter and regret our choices later."

Killian's laugh filled her with that same sense of warmth as always. His hand covered hers and she looked up to him, feeling really happy and knowing he felt just the same. Life with Killian back was good, really good. Actually it was better than she could ever have imagined.

Before Emma could put that thought into words and share it with him, the ringing of Killian's phone broke the moment and Emma noted that the tone of it was different, as if set to a specific caller. She wasn't nosey, she didn't glance at the screen as he flashed it, and though in the past she may have been wary, she had no real problem with Killian taking the call. What bothered her was the worry that seemed to cling to him as he did so.

"I'm sorry love, just give me a moment." Emma nodded as Killian moved to the living room.

As he spoke with whoever it was, Emma worked to clear the table, moving to the kitchen, trying to give him the space he needed. Something about Killian's demeanor told her that this would take a while, and Emma allowed herself to get lost in thoughts as she cleaned each dish she'd used. Unbeknownst to her, she'd started humming and the lighthearted tune was an honest portrayal of how she felt. Whatever the subject of that call, she knew that Killian cared for her and that was enough.

Emma was so caught up in the cleaning that she didn't hear Killian approach, didn't note that he was there until his arms had wrapped around her and he'd placed a kiss to her cheek. It brought a smile to her lips immediately and she felt the same flutter of those happy butterflies swirling around inside her. Only Killian could ever incite that, and Emma hoped that these responses would never go away.

"Everything okay?" She asked as she spun around in his arms. She ran a hand over the worry lines that were still etched on his face, watched as his eyes searched hers as if trying to understand before he spoke.

"My brother, Liam. He's the reason I didn't follow you five years ago." Emma waited for him to go on, because honestly, she had guessed as much. After a deep breath he filled in what she didn't know.

"My brother was married to his childhood sweetheart, a girl from where we grew up. Her name was Stella, and she was good and kind and made Liam very happy. The day you left there was an accident. Stella's car was hit by a wayward truck as she was driving the little ones to their playgroup."

Emma's heart clutched painfully. This sounded like a nightmare, a real living nightmare made real. It was heartbreaking and senseless, and she could tell already where the story was heading even before he uttered the confirming words. Her hands came to rest on Killian's chest, one lovingly placed above his heart, feeling the uneven beats that told of his own personal sadness.

"She was killed on impact." Emma felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"And the kids?" Killian sighed, and she heard the relief there.

"Both shaken, but alive. My brother, on the other hand… I watched the man who'd essentially raised me stumble into an understandable darkness. I don't know what he would have done if it wasn't for his sons, Emma." Emma ran her hand lightly across his cheek.

"And you." Killian nodded.

"Aye, and me love. I moved in and immediately did everything I could to help. It took time, but we found a rhythm, one that kept us moving forward and the boys knowing they were loved and safe." Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek, but she continued to look at Killian.

"What changed?" Finally Killian smiled and he ran a thumb over Emma's cheek drying the tears that had fallen.

"Sometimes we get a second chance. Liam met someone, my future sister-in-law, Elsa. That's who called. See, Liam's work involves some travel, and this was the first time Elsa had been watching the boys herself. Young William was giving her the run around on one of his favorite blankets, and I had to talk her through the ritual the little lad needs." Emma nodded.

"I like second chances."

Emma shifted to pull Killian into a hug as she silently tried to convey that she meant second chances for more than just his brother and his nephews. As she did she soaked in the warmth of him, knowing that she was lucky to have some claim on this amazing man's heart. He had dropped everything for his brother and his nephews because he was truly honorable, and a man with more character than most people could ever dream of possessing. Killian's goodness was undeniable, and now she was just happy that he was here.

"I loved you even then, Swan. All it took was one night, but they needed me. I couldn't turn from my responsibilities." His voice was breaking and Emma pulled back, forcing him to look at her.

"Hey, no regrets, Killian, I mean it. You did exactly the right thing, and look, we're here now, and we're happy. _You_ make me happy."

With that, the sadness in his blue eyes shifted, and he pulled her to him for a kiss. Emma felt that Killian needed a physical reminder that they were okay and together, and she happily gave him that, accepting it readily when the kiss turned passionate and demanding. She pulled back, panting from the fierceness of it and wanting so much more than kisses.

"You should know, Emma, I'll only ever need this one second chance. I solemnly vow to stand by your side as long as you'll have me."

Could he possibly know what those words meant to her? That his saying this made her dream of forever with the devilishly handsome bar owner with the piercing blue eyes? Emma needed a slight reprieve from all of this. Lovely as it was, this was coming straight after a lot of really tough emotions. She craved the easygoing lightness that they shared to come back.

"Oh yeah? Any reasons in particular I should keep you?" Her teasing voice pulled a grunt from him that she nearly laughed at as she stepped back so she was resting against the counter. Then, Emma watched as the slight frustration in his eyes turned playful and she knew she was in trouble.

"I make a mean dessert." Emma gulped at that. The claim sounded so charged with raw sexual tension, and the timbre in his voice made her crave him instead of chocolate.

"You don't say."

The words tumbled past her lips far faster than normal conversation would have dictated and Killian grinned at how flustered he had her. He aimed to keep her off balance as he stepped closer, so they were only a breath apart. His hands were at her sides, boxing her into the kitchen counter, and Emma felt a shiver course through her, wanting his touch but loving this standoff and the anticipation it built even more.

"Aye love. I'm only missing one thing… a proper canvas."

Unconsciously, she arched her hips to him, making contact and that was the signal he needed. He reached into the fridge so quick Emma barely felt him step away and pulled out a bowl with exactly what Emma had wanted – chocolate, in the form of frosting.

"You made frosting from scratch?" Her eyes grew bigger and looked at his face, where she saw a faint flush cross his cheeks.

"I did, and though this wasn't its original intent, I've come up with a bit of improvisation that I think will leave us more than satisfied. Do you trust me?" The words clung to her. It was the question of a lifetime for Emma Swan: who could she trust? Killian. She could trust Killian.

"Yes. I trust you."

She watched the happy smile on his face reach his eyes, but she used the slight hesitation on his part to push him away. With more coordination than the adrenaline coursing through her veins should have allowed, she unzipped the off-white dress she'd been wearing and stepped out of it, now standing before him in only her bra and panties. His gaze moved across her body as he took everything in, and Emma felt her confidence surge.

"I really like this dress, and I'd be sad to see our _enthusiasm_ for dessert be its downfall."

Killian nodded at that, clearly still trying to get a hold of the situation again, but Emma loved seeing him this way, crazily turned on and just a half a step behind her. She reached a finger into the bowl of frosting and snuck a taste, taking care to suck the chocolate from the tip of her finger with a bit more panache than was strictly necessary.

" _Fuck_ , Emma." She switched tactics, her hands roaming to the button of his jeans.

"I think this will be a lot more fun if you're a lot more naked."

"Happy to oblige, love."

And he did, but it came at a cost because now Emma was slightly distracted and Killian had time to catch up. Without warning he began covering her in a trail of the chocolate, which was cold to the touch and sent goose bumps across her skin. No matter, because the thought that his mouth and his tongue would be everywhere that the frosting was had her body nearly on fire.

Killian by no means disappointed her expectations. His expert mastery of her body by now made the dessert all too enjoyable, and Emma nearly lost her mind in wanting him before having to turn the tables with a little culinary experimentation of her own. The two of them were meticulous, starting slow, aimed at teasing before giving over to the pleasure of it. It was dizzying, and hot and exactly what was needed after everything today had brought.

"You know what goes really good right after a chocolate indulgence?" Emma asked as Killian held her against the counter again, panting slightly.

"What?" She nipped at his bottom lip lightly and then pulled back to whisper.

"Shower sex." Emma could have sworn she heard him say that she would be the death of him as he whisked her away to indulge her fancy yet again.

….

Killian had a thought pulling at him as he watched Emma drying her hair after what could only be called a fantastically executed shower seduction. In that moment, he realized there would never be any reprieve from these feelings. The pang in his gut and the flutter in his heart when he looked at Emma Swan would follow him always. She was fast becoming everything to him and with each passing moment in her presence the claim she had on his heart grew stronger. He loved her fully, undoubtedly, in a forever kind of way.

He'd let that slip tonight, when he'd told her the truth of what his life had been over the past five years. He'd told her he loved her all this time and he'd watched the light in her eyes that had come hard and fast at the words. She hadn't said it back, but he knew that she felt it. Killian didn't need the words when he had Emma's trust.

"What?"

Emma's questioning of his staring pulled him from the thoughts and he shook his head, not wishing to overwhelm her with his internal reverie. Instead he covered his sincerity with the same mirthful flirtation that they shared so often, letting his grin grow wider.

"Just marveling at my luck as I do so often these days. You truly are stunning, Swan."

"Ah, so you're into me for my body. Good to know."

"If ever you are in doubt that I desire you for everything you are Swan, know that you are wrong. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , that I would change about the person you are inside and out."

Emma smiled, her face holding the innocence of someone who'd never been hurt before. Killian knew that wasn't true, but to know that she saw him as someone safe to be that way with was a heady thing. She made her way to the bed and nestled in beside him, letting free a small yawn.

"Tired?" She nodded into his chest.

"My boyfriend's a menace. Constantly pleasing me and treating me so well." His arms around her tightened as he dropped a kiss to her temple.

"You seem like the kind of lass who deserves it."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She was quickly falling into sleep, Killian could tell as her breathing was evening out.

"What other girls? There will never be anyone who compares to you, Emma."

She stretched against him, not realizing that the touch of her skin would send those same desirous thoughts coursing through him. He wouldn't trade it for the world though. He'd gone far too long without having her, and Killian would never regret a single second where he had Emma's touch in any way she'd grant it.

"I know. Love you."

The last part was mumbled so low Killian barely heard it. His heart pounded in his ears, he felt this sort of euphoric joy he'd never known before. Forget what he'd just been thinking, knowing for certain that she loved him was so much better than leaving things unspoken. The world was so impossibly perfect in this moment there was simply no way to deny it.

"Emma?" he asked, but she didn't respond, and Killian knew now that his Swan was sleeping.

He ran a hand through her damp hair, grounding himself in the facts. Emma was here, she was happy, and her heart was his just as his belonged fully to her. Though sleep was far off for him, Killian lay there completely content to hold her, to keep her warm and safe from the outside world.

He'd done the same their first night all those years ago, denying himself the rest he likely needed for the chance to take everything in. Killian had never known emotion so fierce or feeling so strong as when he held this woman in his arms. Everything in his mind and body told him never to let go, that being with her was the dream. Now though, his mind went further than dreaming of a reunion. It looked to build a future with her, since Killian didn't dare to contemplate life without her ever again.

Visions of her moving in here with him, into the house he'd found for _them_ , danced across his mind. Sure, he'd styled it to his tastes, but he would change anything to make her happy with the place, to make her feel at home. To have a home with Emma, that was the first dream and it was one he could hardly wait for.

Then he'd ask her to allow him the privilege of being her husband, to spend the rest of their days together, as a team and as a unit together. He imagined a wedding with Emma walking towards him in a white gown, her big green eyes looking at him with the most sincere happiness. Liam and Elsa and the boys would be there with the friends he'd made here and back in London. Emma's friends, as her chosen family, would be there too all in the name of the two of them and their life together.

And kids. Killian really wanted a family, a big family, and from his understanding of the woman in his arms, that was something they shared. She'd told him all those years ago what it had meant to live without siblings and how lonely it had been going through life alone. Killian wanted to make sure Emma was never lonely again. He was beyond certain that she would be the best mother in the world as she was loving and kind and patient. Any child of Emma's would speak their mind and follow the truth. They would choose to see the good in people even if they took their time to trust and Killian would love them all because they were a part of their mother.

Emma shifted in her sleep, and Killian stilled his hand that had been absent-mindedly trailing across her back. But when her eyes fluttered open and locked on his he couldn't help but smile. She ran a hand across his chest and as she came to actual consciousness, her expression took on a look of teasing.

"Are you going to marvel at your luck all night, or were you planning to sleep?" Killian couldn't help a laugh from bubbling up in his chest.

"My apologies, love. A bit lost in my thoughts I fear."

He looked past her head to the clock to find that a few hours had elapsed since she'd fallen asleep. Surely time wasn't slipping by so quickly. The thought unnerved him, because now there would never be enough time. He wanted Emma forever and to make the most of every precious moment they had, no matter how small.

"If you weren't exhausted enough from the shower to go to sleep then clearly I'm slipping in my girlfriend duties." Her hands trailed down to grip his cock and he reveled in the feel of it. She was so sure and so damn tempting. It drove him just a little mad.

"There's no need to worry about your many talents, love." Emma smiled as she climbed astride him and dropped a kiss to his lips.

"So the problem is that you're insatiable then?" He nodded.

"With you, yes."

"Challenge accepted." And lord did she ever rise to it, setting a rhythm that had Killian unable to maintain much control. They chased their release and though he now felt the last bit of restlessness wafting away, Emma looked at him, eyes wide and assessing.

"Will you sleep now? _Please_." He nodded and meant it.

"Aye, love, anything for you."

Killian smiled as Emma kept herself purposefully awake to make sure he did. She cared about him and that was the greatest gift, one Killian would never take for granted. Emma ran a hand through the strands of his hair that fell at his forehead and the motion was so soothing, Killian had no chance of fighting the fatigue that had been lurking underneath all the daydreaming. Then, when Emma was certain that he was asleep, she followed, and to no surprise, they dreamed of each other.

 _ **Post-Note: So this chapter got a lot of major things done. One – now you all have the backstory of why Killian didn't go after Emma right away. Two – I got to use smutty frosting encounters again (wow do I miss my 'Steady' AU right about now). And Three – an entire segment of Killian POV that's based on his dreams for him and Emma, all of which will be coming true, In other words it was fluff galore. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter, the bar that Killian has been working on since coming to Storybrooke opens, and we get some more insight into Ruby's newfound happiness and how well things are progressing for Emma and Killian. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"I have to hand it to your guy, Emma, this place is amazing. How did they do this so quickly?"

Ruby was clearly impressed with _JR2_ , as were a large amount of the legal-aged townspeople in attendance tonight. The tavern that had stood here before was barely recognizable. Gone were the faded colorings and outdated wood choices, and in their stead was a sleek but approachable atmosphere coupled with an insane amount of variety in the liquor listings. Combine that with the amazing food that Emma knew was here, and Killian had a certified hit on his hands. She was so proud of him for that and happy that he was going to have such success after uprooting his whole life just for her.

"A big part of that is thanks to Graham. Killian couldn't have finished this on time without him." Ruby's smile was huge at the compliment to her boyfriend, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah he's pretty fantastic. But his best body of work comes when he _works_ with that _body_ of his." Immediately Mary Margaret's hands went over her ears and the pixie-haired woman began humming to herself. Emma looked over at Tiana, who over the past few weeks had endeared herself more to the three friends and the two shared a laugh.

"Again, Ruby, we love you, but we don't need to know every sordid detail of your love life with Graham. We're subjected to enough of it in person." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What are girl friends for if not to tell graphic, detailed stories of our sex lives to each other?"

Emma shrugged. She had heard most every detail from Ruby on their own time, so she knew Ruby was just trying to make Mary Margaret squirm, but this was their thing. If you wanted to talk love, you went to Mary Margaret. If you wanted to talk sex, Ruby was your girl. Emma meanwhile had the happy pleasure of being the go to for both. Lucky her.

"Speaking of love lives," Emma said as she pulled Mary Margaret's hands from her friend's ears, "Tiana, anyone special in your life?" Tiana groaned and took another drink of her beer.

"Absolutely not, because at my school, you fall into one of three types of men: wonderfully charming and respectful and gay, forgettable and strange and so introverted you cannot speak to members of the opposite sex, or crazy hot and stupidly entitled. There are no men who fall in between those three polls."

The description of the last group made Emma think that Tiana had a specific guy in mind, a guy she wished she wasn't attracted to for other reasons. She caught the eyes of Ruby and Mary Margaret who silently portrayed a similar interest before prodding for more information.

"That third group is always a headache." Jackpot, Tiana instantly confided more.

"I know! This guy in my design class for instance. He's like insanely hot, _stupid_ hot, but such a self-absorbed jerk. He just prances through life with his Daddy's money and no ambition, no drive, no respect for what everyone else is going through."

"But he's hot…" Ruby prompted and Tiana drank more again, nodding despite herself.

"What's his name?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Naveen." Well that wasn't one you heard every day. "His parent's are some sort of diplomats or something from some small principality in Europe. So add that entitlement to the mix."

"And the intrigue." Ruby sighed as if she was fast devolving into daydream, and from what Emma knew about her and Graham, her friend may have him pretend he was a rich diplomat tonight. That was fine, both Graham and Ruby were clearly over the moon that they were together, and for that Emma was happy.

As her friends continued their discussion on the merits and pit falls of college dating, Emma's eyes wandered to the segment of the wall where a five-dollar bill that was hung up in a place of honor. It had a golden frame and fancy edging, making it appear like this most valuable item. Her lips turned up in a smile, as she remembered giving it to Killian the night before.

…..

" _This place is amazing."_

 _Emma was surprised she could even get the words out in the face of the sight before her. Not only was it beautifully redone, but the entire space was almost exactly like the bar where they'd met. Emma felt tears stinging at her eyes, knowing that Killian had done this for her. There was clearly no end to his thoughtfulness._

" _You like it then, love?" Emma turned to see his face again and nodded. He moved closer, placing one hand on her waist, the other against her cheek and looked deep into her eyes._

" _I love it."_

 _He ducked down to lay a kiss to her lips that Emma fully immersed herself in. Even though they'd been together for a few months, now, and even though she'd come to terms with the fact that they needed the time apart to be here and now (which was a fantastic and wonderful place to be), this gesture of building the bar symbolized something. It was a physical manifestation of a second chance, at least in Emma's mind, which was why she loved the name so much._

JR2 _. Killian could have gone in a completely different direction, pulling from the other locations he had back in the UK or starting with something from scratch, but he'd specifically chosen this. Now every time Emma came here, she'd think about how far they'd come to get to where they were, and how it was worth it. He'd made a sad separation a symbol of hope and to Emma that was beautiful._

" _Come on love, I was hoping you'd have the first drink." Emma smirked at him as he pulled her to the bar itself._

" _If you think I'm not paying for it, then you're crazy, Jones."_

 _Killian laughed at that as he poured her a glass of wine. Unsurprisingly it was delicious but when Emma asked him how much he wouldn't respond. In the end, Emma pulled out a five-dollar bill, the one bill she had in her wallet that wasn't crumpled or dirty. Then she broke the rules, pulling out a pen and writing something on it. She did a good job of concealing her message before flipping it over and sliding it across the bar. Then, to the surprise of Killian, she grabbed her jacket and headed out._

" _Swan? Emma?" She flashed him a smile over her shoulder but didn't say anything as she continued on her way home._

 _All it took was twenty seconds, twenty seconds for him to catch up to her outside just past the taverns walls. She felt his hand come around her arm and spin her around. She moved her own hands to his chest to steady herself and was convinced he was going to kiss her again, but he stopped a breath away._

" _Did you mean it, love?" Emma nodded, she had meant her words, of course she had, and as Killian still held it in his hand, she glanced back down where in her handwriting it read_ 'Killian, this place is perfect. Sincerely, the woman who loves you.'

" _Yes, I love you."_

" _Then why run?" He looked so confused that Emma couldn't help but kiss him lightly._

" _Because you worked really hard on your new bar and I didn't want us getting carried away..." Now his grin returned full force as he pulled her even closer to him._

" _The tour wasn't quite over, Swan. See I've got that covered."_

 _Then he was pulling her back behind him into the big wooden doors of the bar. Down a back hallway, they moved quickly until arriving at Killian's office, which not only housed a big desk and comfortable looking chair, but a lush couch as well. Content that they could do limited damage, Emma and Killian took their time, and filled_ JR2 _with a boatload of memories of the best, and most satisfying variety._

… _.._

As Emma was fantasizing about the expert use of Killian's tongue in the aftermath of the five-dollar bill exchange, someone began clinking on a glass to get the bar's attention. When Emma turned, she found it was David, and she smiled. As Killian's best friend here, it made sense that David would say some words to the crowd, but Killian still seemed surprised as he stood beside him.

"Hey everyone, before we go on with the evening, I'd like to say some words of congratulations to my friend Killian." The bar broke out into a more raucous cheer than Emma would have expected, which brought a smile to her lips as she clapped too. "Alright settle down people, he may be charming, but he's still a man." Everyone laughed at that.

"Is he though?" Tiana asked the table of them, keeping her eyes on Emma who quirked her mouth up.

"Is he just a man? No, he's the best man." Her friends' chorus of _'awws'_ pulled the rest of the crowd's attention and slightly embarrassed Emma. She spoke to David to deflect the attention.

"Get on with it, David. We don't have all night." Luckily everyone laughed again and David went on.

"Though he's only been here a short amount of time, I think it's safe to say that Killian Jones has carved out his place in this town. He's found the love of one of the town's favorite citizens and brought us a place to drink, so really he's two for two." More laughter but then David's face sobered a bit.

"Truly though, we are lucky to have you Killian, and may this bar and your life in Storybrooke be everything you hope for. To Killian!"

The whole bar raised their glasses and as Emma raised hers, Killian was looking right at her with a grin. She put the wine she'd ordered to her lips and watched as his eyes flashed with that fire inside that could never seem to be put out with him. It stirred the same flurry of emotions in her and she broke their eye contact to check the old-style clock on the far wall. Only 9:03, they couldn't cut out now. Could they? When Emma looked back up, she was startled to find Killian just before her.

"Ladies," he did that slight bow to her friends that she'd noticed he sometimes did before dipping low to whisper in her ear. "Thoughts like that will get you in trouble, Swan." Emma gulped and looked at him before whispering back.

"I've got a thing for trouble it would seem."

Emma was a little disappointed that he was able to keep himself in control, but relished the press of his lips to hers that he did allow himself. She felt herself go breathless from the minimal contact and after whispering that she looked stunning tonight, Killian walked away as she watched after him. With anyone else Emma would be ashamed of showing the world how into him she was, but with Killian she knew this love was real and that it was safe and good to be this open with her emotions.

"Girl you are so gone over him." Ruby's words pulled Emma's attention back to the table but instead of blushing or deflecting she just smiled.

"You love him!" Mary Margaret was practically exploding with energy.

"Of course she does, didn't you notice the frame over there?"

Tiana motioned towards the five-dollar bill and upon seeing it, Ruby and Mary Margaret were sent into a tizzy again. Yet, as pleased as she was, Emma had something else in mind other than breaking down every detail of how it had come to be, and when exactly she'd known this was love and not a mere attraction. Quickly she excused herself, moving through the crowd of people, and to the back hallway. On her way, she passed Tink, one of the bartenders that Killian had hired to manage the place.

"Hey Emma!"

"Hey Tink. I bet you're making out like a bandit tonight." Tink grinned.

"You wouldn't even believe. I'll likely be in the store tomorrow. Finally going to splurge and get that necklace I saw last week." Emma knew exactly the one she was speaking of, and made a mental note to wrap it up tomorrow for Tink as a gift. She deserved it after all she did for this place.

"He in back?" Tink nodded before heading back into the fray as Emma continued on to the office.

It was a stark contrast back here to the front of the place, and Emma could barely hear any of the rowdiness going on in the bar itself. By the time she was at the door, poised to knock, it was nothing but a faint noise in the distance. Before she could knock, however, the door flew open and there was Killian gazing at her with barely restrained desire, his hair all disheveled as if he'd run a hand through it recently. Wordlessly he pulled her inside and locked the door behind them.

"Expecting me, were you?"

He growled low as he pulled her in for a rough kiss that spiked Emma's wanting. His tongue was demanding, his need evident as he moved against her and she felt his arousal pressed against her. Her own hands twined in his hair where it nearly touched his collar and she arched for more closeness, needing more from him right now.

"Took you long enough to find your way, Swan." His hand rose up her thigh, past the hem of the red dress she'd worn tonight and she couldn't think about anything but needing him right now.

"Fuck, love, you're bare under here." The words were uttered out with hoarseness as they passed his lips, as his fingers sank into her waiting heat and his thumb brushed across her needy clit. "Tell me your mine."

"I'm yours Killian, always."

That was all he needed to hear and he carried her over to the desk, which Emma noted was already cleared of most of its contents. Placing her down, and widening her legs, he knelt before her and Emma sharply inhaled. She knew that in seconds his mouth would be exactly where she wanted it, and had a second-long fantasy about how it would feel, just to experience the real thing, which was so much better. Where he was rough and demanding before, he was slow and meticulous this time, driving Emma crazy. She wanted hard and fast, and she knew he knew that.

"Killian, _please_." He smiled against her and she nearly groaned out loud. He loved doing this, loved drawing things out so that she was practically begging, and though right now she hated it, it was really only fair, since she always did the same.

"As you wish love."

He returned to his task with a renewed purpose, kissing and sucking and nipping at her tender flesh when his fingers came to join. It took no time at all under the new rhythm for Emma to break apart, and though his name left her lips louder than she should have let it, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting him inside her right fucking now.

When Killian had righted himself, Emma immediately moved to the button of his pants, making quick work of lowering them and the briefs beneath, then, without warning, she pushed him back onto the couch and watched as his eyes flared with more desire. Much as he liked to be in charge, she knew he wanted her in control just as much. As crazy with lust and love as she was, he was just as bad, and she took advantage of that as she straddled him. She moved slowly, taking him inch by pain staking inch and Killian growled low.

"Fuck, Emma, not tonight, love. I can't do slow tonight." She nipped at his bottom lip and smiled.

"You were all about slow before. Made me beg and everything."

"For the love of all good things, Swan, I beg you to have mercy on me."

She chuckled low at that, but then he thrust upwards and it turned into a sharp moan. Killian had a good point, slow sounded really lackluster when he put it like that, and so she did show mercy. Hard and fast was exactly where they went, and all it took was a soft brush of her clit by Killian at just the right moment to have her tumbling over the edge and him following right behind.

"We just did that." Emma mused after they'd cleaned themselves up and Killian grinned, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Aye love, just as we did last night." Emma shook her head, her eyes growing wider.

"No, but this time there were people out there. What if someone heard us?" Killian's gaze changed from humor filled to serious and was that… anger?

"No one heard us love. And if they did, and anyone makes any remarks, you tell me and I'll handle them." His ferocity shouldn't have been this hot, but it was. Her hand came up to his chest and she smiled once more.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing, you know. Everyone would have an idea of just how much you belong to me and vice versa." That had Killian's seriousness melting a little bit and she pulled him by the collar of her shirt for another kiss.

"We should probably be good for the rest of the evening, though." He nodded and extended his hand, to lead her back out.

"How about a dance then, love? I may have to be the gentleman, but I don't think I can go the whole night without you in my arms once more." She followed him back down the hallway and smiled.

"A dance sounds great."

 _ **Post-Note: The fluffiness of this fic (and the smuttiness that always seems to follow) made writing it so fun. It's somehow just as enjoyable to read it the second time, however. I forgot all of these little details, and being reminded is always the best. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you have a lovely weekend!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: In a completely expected non-twist, this week's chapter of 'Souvenirs' is staying light and fluffy and a little smutty. This installment is all about the future for Emma and her jewelry line. Expect cute gestures from Killian and some nice best friend moments with Ruby and Mary Margaret.**_

Right now, Emma hated the phone. No, she loathed it, for here she was in the middle of a beautiful sleep, wrapped up in Killian's warm embrace and the phone would not stop ringing. She was still fighting off the lingering drowsiness of deep sleep as she popped an eye open to read the time on the alarm clock by her bed. _5:30 AM. Dear lord, why?_

"You should probably answer that love." Emma groaned, sorry that she hadn't been fast enough to keep Killian from waking. Then she rolled over and picked up the offending tech and answered a bit more gruffly than usual.

"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily into the phone.

" _Hi yes, I'm looking for Emma Swan."_ Emma covered her mouth to muffle a yawn.

"This is she."

" _Miss Swan, this is Lillian Gates. I run costuming for the show_ Socialites _on ABS, and I wanted to talk to you about an exclusive jewelry deal for the show. I saw your features in_ Closet Covet _, and_ Teen Style _, and after researching your website, and talking to Hannah Martin at the Maine School of Design, I think your line would be perfect for our star, Diana Lane."_ Emma couldn't understand what was being said, so she parroted back to the woman – Lillian Gates, she'd said her name was.

"I'm sorry. You want to exclusively feature my designs on the nation's leading primetime drama?" Emma put the phone on speaker at Killian's silent insistence and the two of them listened intently to Lillian's reply.

" _That's right Miss Swan. My team and I were hoping to meet with you if you're interested here in New York City. I know it's last minute, but would you have any availability sometime this week?"_ Emma was shocked but replied that of course she could, and as she planned a time, Killian pulled out his tablet to help her book a flight so she could definitely make it. There was an availability for same day travel on Wednesday so they set the date.

" _Great, I'm so excited to meet with you. And I really do apologize for the early call, but I just received a call from the Vice President at ABS herself, and she was convinced that if we didn't pick you up immediately, someone else would."_

Well, Emma couldn't exactly argue with that, after all, she'd have woken up any time of day to get news like this. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, one she absolutely didn't want to let it get by her. As she hung up with Lillian and looked over to Killian, Emma was at a loss for words.

"Did that just happen?" Killian wrapped his arms around her once more and held her close, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It did, and I'm so proud of you, Emma."

She knew she was beaming, and it was two fold. On the one hand she was here with him, and two, she was really proud of herself as well. She'd never dreamed of a chance like this coming around, but now that it was here… _oh shit how exactly was she going to do this?_

"I have to talk to Mary Margaret and Ruby. It's going to take so much restructuring, and it doesn't feel right to make the decision without them." Killian nodded.

"Of course love, they're your partners."

Emma sighed with relief. Some people thought it strange that Emma would consider her friends a part of her line, since they didn't really have much to do with the designs or the assembly themselves, but each woman played a critical role both in Emma's process and in the actualization of the pieces. Besides, the line was sold through the _Three Fates_ site and name. They had power over that just as much as she did.

"It's still kind of early though." Emma whispered, trying to rationalize her next moves and Killian's response was the movement of his hand from where the sheet was covering her body to expose her breasts, and her stomach and beyond. His hands then moved to her waiting heat, which Emma couldn't help but crave. The excitement she was feeling at the new job possibilities was now channeled into her ever present need for him as she parted her legs wider for him.

"Aye, love. I think we have a few hours yet before it would be appropriate to tell them." Emma swallowed harshly at the idea that they'd spend hours in this fashion, seeing as she was nearly whimpering just from the feel of his finger against her clit moving in slow circles. Hours meant slow and sweet and oh so filled with anticipation.

"Any thoughts on what we could do to fill the time?"

Killian growled low before bringing himself over her and kissing her fiercely. Emma arched upwards wanting to forego the slow perusal, at least at first. As if he could read her mind, Killian trailed a series of nips and sucks down her body before bringing her sex to his mouth. Once there, his exploration was fast and hard and perfectly enacted.

The past few months had become a study in Emma from Killian's perspective, and right now, when she was needing release, Emma was so beyond thankful. Every lick, every suck at her clit, coupled with the eventual joining of his fingers within her had Emma's body shaking and her mind unable to think of anything but him and this and how right it was.

" _Fuck_ , Killian, I'm so close."

He hummed against her and that was all it took for her to careen of the precipice into a glorious orgasm. Only while she was coming down, Killian didn't back off, he stayed right there, working her further until the lingering sensitivity sparked into an even more fueled desire. She could pretend that she didn't want this, feign that it was too much, but the truth was that with Killian, it would never be enough. Emma highly doubted she could ever have her fill of him and in the past that would have scared her. Now though, in the face of all this change and momentum in her life, she was only thrilled and grateful that he was here. So when he made her come again, had her moans pitching higher and higher to another spectacular release, she pulled him up so she could give him a taste of everything he made her feel.

"You're trying to have all the fun," Emma teased as she pushed Killian onto his back and straddled over him to which Killian grinned in reply.

"I believe you were having a fair bit of _fun_ , love." The innuendo was thick in the air between them, and Emma felt herself flush. When she did, Killian reached his hand to twine in the strands of her golden hair and his eyes took on a more serious, awe filled look.

"You truly are the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld, Swan."

Emma bit her bottom lip and watched him track the motion before leaning down to kiss him fiercely. It was a duel of tongues and heat and wanting, but Emma pulled back, trying to gain some of the control as she did. As he had done, she trailed down his beautiful body with her mouth, until she was inches away from his cock. She looked up at Killian and he was already brimming with anticipation, so when she took him in, and he was outwardly groaning in pleasure, Emma wasn't surprised. See, as much as the past few months had been a study of her, it had also been a study of him and what they were like together.

" _Fuck_ , love, you're so good at that." She knew he certainly thought so, and she continued to suck and lick and work him with her hand until he was close, before finally pulling back and moving back up above him, looking into his deep, lust-filled, blue eyes.

"I love you, Killian." He positively beamed at that.

"I love you too, Emma."

With that, Emma put them both out of their misery and lowered herself onto his hardness and rode him at the exact pace and rhythm that she knew would drive them crazy the fastest. When he could feel her starting to crest and tighten around him at more inconstant intervals, he brushed his fingers against her clit and that was all it took for Emma to succumb to the sensations and come again with him following just behind her.

"We're _really_ good at this." Emma joked as she lay spent beside Killian with his arms now enveloping her once more as they had been while they slept. Killian chuckled low, and the rumble from his chest caused a tingle of pleasure to move through Emma.

"That we are, Swan." Emma yawned, but tried to muffle it with her hand as she leaned back against Killian.

"I say twenty minute nap and then a shower." She felt him smile against her shoulder before he placed a kiss there.

"I like the way you think, love. Always have, always will." So, twenty minutes later, they did exactly that, and Emma savored every second of it.

…..

A few days had passed, and Emma was currently on her way back from the airport after her meeting with Lillian Gates. She still couldn't believe it – this kind of deal, this kind of exposure, was going to drastically change the way she did business and the way that she thought about her line. The star of the show was featured every week in every style magazine across the country and parts of the world. Most of those features included full outfit breakdowns, and with Emma's designs as an exclusive provider, the publicity would be astronomical.

Ruby and Mary Margaret had been all for it too. In fact, Emma couldn't have imagined them reacting better to anything. Within seconds of her telling them, she'd been wrapped in a group hug so tight she nearly stopped breathing. They were the epitome of supportive, but still, Emma needed to figure out a way to make it up to them, and to include them in this expansion of their brand. She was pretty sure she had the ideas down.

Mary Margaret would make a great VP of Brand Integrity. She had a knack for knowing what worked and what didn't work with their current advertising and what pieces that Emma was tinkering with would go well with her existing lines. Ruby on the other hand, was all about making things bigger and better and bolder. For that reason, Emma thought VP of Brand Enhancement had a nice ring to it. This way her friends were both still figureheads within the line, without having to give up their other passions that the _Three Fates_ store supplied. She just hoped that they'd be interested in the idea.

Suddenly Emma's phone rang, pulling her from the daydream of how she would pitch this to her friends. It was Mary Margaret.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Emma. Can you meet me at the lighthouse? Ruby and I have something we want to talk to you about."_ Emma was still nervous despite the pleasantness in her friend's tone.

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?"

" _Everything's great, really. Just trust me."_ Emma told her she would be there shortly and ten minutes later she was getting out of her yellow bug and approaching the lighthouse that to her held so much significance. Mary Margaret and Ruby waved as she approached, and Emma's worry evaporated. They both looked about to burst with excitement.

"What's going on guys?" Mary Margaret shook her head as Ruby spoke.

"Trust us, Ems. It's better that we show you."

With that the walked into the lighthouse and Emma froze just inside the doorway. The interior was completely different, with all of the wood and moldings restored and new furnishings inside. Along the walls were the _Three Fates_ logo and assorted photos and knickknacks from her studio at the store. It was perfect

"You guys did this?" Emma's voice cracked with emotion as she ran a hand over the beautiful crafting area that was beautifully laid out through the room.

"We helped, yeah." Emma looked to Mary Margaret and Ruby for clarification and then it dawned on her. They'd helped _Killian_. He'd managed to give her another incredible gift, and now the tears were there.

"Do you like it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I love it." Emma whispered as Ruby gave her another hug then pulled back and took her hand.

"You haven't even seen the whole thing. Ruby made her way to an antique looking elevator lift that had been installed as an alternate to the stairs, which Emma could admit would get tedious. It brought the three friends to the upper level, which was outfitted as a miniature sketch studio.

Emma covered her mouth with her hand, as the other arm wrapped around her middle. She felt close to exploding with happy tears, and was trying her best to keep the tumult of emotions in. This room was like magic, outfitted with beautiful seating and all of the windows had been re-outfitted for the most clarity and the best view of the ocean before her. On the back wall, which was made of white bricks, there was a painted mural that read _'Designer in Residence'_ and both of the S's were swans in the style that Emma often sketched in her down time.

"You guys, this is so perfect."

"We're still not done yet. Just you wait." They made their way back outside of the lighthouse, and then led her to the house next door. Emma hadn't even realized that the old caretaker's house was still in tact inside. When they entered, it was more than in tact, it was now fully outfitted for jewelry assembly, with at least eight stations and necessary break space, on top of a full kitchen and display room.

"This isn't just your dream anymore, Emma. Ruby and I are in this with you and it's going to be great. We ran the numbers, and with the increase in sales and the impending boom, we can take on eight more employees just for the line." The tears were falling down her face now as Emma nodded, still stunned that they'd done all of this for her.

"And we've decided you can come to the light house twice a week. Any more than that and we'd go crazy from missing you." Emma smiled at that. She'd miss them terribly if she went that much without them too, so that worked perfectly.

"One last thing," Mary Margaret said, "We were thinking of offering Tiana an apprenticeship with you. Basically she'd be your second, get to see how a business like this is built from such a small scale to a bigger one. Maybe then, when she graduates at the end of the year, we could convince her to stay."

"That is a fantastic idea." Emma hiccupped a little with the lingering tears and then broke out laughing at herself. Her friends followed suit as they each put an arm around her.

"So, how was New York? Was it crazy? Clearly they loved you, how could they not."

"It was a little overwhelming really, because I was thinking about how all of this would work, but I didn't have the foresight that you guys did." Emma went on to tell them her ideas about their titles and roles with the line and both friends readily accepted.

"Does it come with a pay raise?" Ruby joked and Emma laughed.

"You know, I think it does. Call it a network TV perk." Mary Margaret sighed wistfully.

"I still can't believe it's _Socialites_ , that show is huge! It's like a movement at this point."

Oh did Emma ever know that. If she'd been in doubt before, the day's activities and meetings on top of meetings had set her straight. The deal was also crazy. The show would be featuring ten necklaces per season over the next two years, an assortment of earrings and bracelets and then three to be determined pieces per season based on writer wants. In return, Emma would be featured in all of these publications, but she'd also make a bonus amount of money if her lines boosted social media or traditional coverage of the show. Somehow, though the show was doing her the favor, they were still paying her. It was unbelievable.

"Did you get any spoilers?" Ruby asked, and Emma smiled, knowing that Ruby was addicted to the series thanks to its fiery protagonist and heartthrob male lead.

"Actually I did. And, as soon as the contracts are signed and official, I get to tell you guys." That had Ruby squealing with excitement and Emma laughing again.

The friends decided to head out, but Emma noticed the portrait of the three of them in the entryway that she hadn't seen before. It was a candid shot of Mary Margaret, Ruby and Emma together at _Three Fates_ as they shared a laugh over something she didn't know. Emma stepped closer to the picture, admiring how beautiful the shot was and how it had captured a perfect moment so spectacularly.

"I have to say, Emma, you chose well with Killian. He really is something else." Emma nodded at that. There was absolutely no denying that Killian Jones was exactly what she wanted, and right now, she couldn't wait to find him and show him exactly how much she loved him for all that he was, and all that he gave her each and every day.

 _ **Post-Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this week's update! There are only six more chapters left for this story, BUT I will be accomplishing a lot in those. Trust me, more engagement/wedding/baby fluff in store as it is in all of my CS stories. Thanks again for reading, and as always, I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. It really means the world that you guys are enjoying these!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This chapter, Emma and Killian are moving her stuff into his house. Emma notes how well their stuff already meshes, but there are a few rooms where she thinks they could use some changes. Killian's response? Going on an impromptu paint and furniture-shopping trip. Because why not just have domestic fluff bonanza? We deserve it. Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

 _God I love this house_ , Emma thought a few months later as she placed a box down in the kitchen filled with odds and ends that she'd brought from her old apartment. Right behind her was Killian, lugging in the huge artisan mixer that she'd insisted on bringing too. _And this man, I_ really _love this man._

Emma had never done this, never taken the plunge of sharing a place with a guy. As a foster kid, all she had ever wanted was a place to call home where she wasn't surrounded by swarms of people. So when she grew up, she was a little territorial over what was hers, and that included her space. She didn't really do the roommate thing, never wanted to mesh her things with someone else's, so to move in with someone, that was probably going to be a lot to handle. Only it didn't feel that way. Standing in Killian's house in the early afternoon of a beautiful Saturday felt right and starting to blend her belongings in with his was exhilarating instead of terrifying.

"Are we really doing this right now?" Killian smiled at her question and came around the island to take her into his arms.

"We really, are, Swan."

He looked almost predatory with the heat in his eyes and Emma thought she was in real trouble of getting sidetracked from the move in the name of pleasure. Not that she'd mind at all, but Killian had gone so far as to higher a team of movers who were less than five minutes behind them. Optimistic as she was recently, she doubted anything truly satisfying could happen in five minutes.

"You love that you're my first time, don't you." She watched his body tense a bit and knew her word choice had turned him on that much more, and then he nodded, bridging the gap between her for a searing kiss.

"You're first _and_ last."

The gravel in his voice had Emma inching in closer, trying to get the friction of Killian's hard body against her. She was succumbing to his raw sex appeal as she always did, and though moments ago she'd been saying it was impossible, Emma now couldn't seem to care about the potential interruption anymore.

"First and last," Emma confirmed. She was just about to pull him down for more when the moving truck groaned to a stop outside. With the moment broken, Killian traced his thumb over her bottom lip and looked at her now with a mix of lust and love, her favorite cocktail of emotions.

"We'll pick this up later."

"This had better be the fastest move in history."

Killian laughed heartily at that and took her hand in his, as they let in the movers and directed them with the bits and pieces of furniture that were making the trip from Emma's house. They'd done their fair share of planning already, and so the move was manageable. Nothing too horrendous, but after a few hours of organizing, Emma still felt like something was slightly off. There were just certain rooms that didn't fit as well as she'd hoped, or maybe needed a completely different look.

"Everything okay, love?"

"It's just gonna take some time, I think. To make it really ours." He looked at her, clearly confused. "Well, I just mean, like there's some rooms that we might want to consider restyling in a way that would make the things that we both have and love flow better together."

"So like repainting and getting some new furniture?" Emma smiled, relieved that he understood.

"Exactly!"

"Why would we have to wait for that? Come on love, the day is young, let's make this house our home _today_." Emma let him pull her hand to the door, shocked at his statement.

"You want to get it all done today?" Killian nodded. "There's no way, we can't do that. The painting alone for three - no four – rooms would take us at least a week."

"Ah, but we are more than just us, aren't we Swan?"

Killian pulled out his phone as they made their way to the porch and down the steps. He opened the door of the car for Emma and then walked around to start it and head out. As he did, he spoke to Graham about procuring some of his workers for the next two days. He'd pay double for some basic painting and though Emma thought he was crazy, she also loved how dedicated he was to seeing her happy and comfortable.

"We're off to get the colors right now." Killian looked at Emma to check that was okay and she nodded, secretly delighted that he was so invested in this.

"Great, thanks mate, see you then." Killian hung up the phone and turned his attention and his grin towards Emma.

"Graham will meet us at the hardware store in an hour and he and his guys can get any necessary work done by end of day tomorrow. Whatever you want, Emma."

"You have no preferences?" He shook his head.

"Only that you choose whatever strikes your fancy, and that your selections make you feel comfortable in our home."

"But it's _ours_. You should contribute too." He smirked at that.

"I will, Emma, but I also know that you'll go out into the world thinking of this place as ours. You know me by now, and I trust your instincts implicitly." He extended his right hand and she took it willingly, moving closer to rest her head on his shoulder for a moment.

This was really one of the greatest gifts he could give her, because as an artist, and someone whose whole life was considering what worked and what didn't work aesthetically for her, having things not exactly so would cause some friction in her mind. The fact that Killian knew that, and that he seemed to understand meant the world and she was so grateful for the fact that he would take the day and go with her to make these choices. Emma was struck again by just how wonderful life was now that she had him back.

"I love you." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss gently.

"As I love you, Swan."

…

Storybrooke Hardware was a place that Emma knew very well. As an independent kind of person, she'd often opted to handle any projects that came along in her home and her shop herself. Emma was the kind of person who would repaint the rooms in her apartment at least once a year, just to keep things fresh and exciting. Couple that with the fact that Leroy, the owner, had gone out of his way to keep finer metal working tools in stock for her specifically, and she was as close to a regular here as one could be.

When she entered today, with Killian in tow, it had not gone unnoticed, and they hadn't set ten feet into the store when Leroy called out to her.

"So you finally brought the boyfriend. Good for you, kid. Just don't let him break anything." Killian looked slightly aghast at the comment, and when Leroy left their immediate proximity he commented to Emma.

"First of all, strange that he calls you 'kid.' Surely he's not that old. And second, Leroy has fast become a fixture in my bar, but suddenly I'm just the boyfriend. This is a strange town you've chosen for us, Swan." Emma laughed at that, because really, how could she argue with that? Storybrooke was unique and a little bizarre for sure, but she loved it, and she could tell that Killian was quickly growing just as fond of it as she was.

They moved through the aisles until finally making it to the paints, and Emma felt the rush of excitement that came every time she got to infuse her style into something. Part of her was a little saddened by the fact that they wouldn't be doing the actual painting, but then she remembered the stink of the fumes and how though she always had fun, she also always had a headache by days end. This time she could avoid that, which was certainly something to appreciate. She and Killian discussed different ideas, tossing out their own opinions, which almost always lined up, but Emma noticed that his presence opened a lot of interruptions from the other shoppers. Usually when she was here, people left her alone, this time however, it was like every single patron of the little store had to have a conversation.

"You kids are just so cute." Mrs. Keebler's comment was not the first of its kind, though Emma did appreciate the old woman's kindness. That being said, how did one respond to that?

"Thank you, I think I'll keep him." She joked and Mrs. Keebler laughed.

"See that you do, dear. I heard from Milly McDonald that Graham Huntsman and his crew have been hired for some last minute work thanks to your beau here. This is a very romantic gesture. You are a very lucky girl." With that, she left Emma with Killian who was grinning like an idiot.

"Hear that, Swan? You're a very lucky girl to have me as your _beau_."

"You know, I'm aware of that, but it would be nice to hear some of these old ladies saying that _you're_ the lucky one." Killian wrapped his arms around her.

"I think it simply goes without saying that there is no man on earth blessed with as much as I am in having your love, Emma."

And just like that she melted, besides the paint cans and the wooden stirrers. Killian had that kind of power over her, sure and precise and unthreatening. The words, as cheesy as they could have been construed, sparked that last bit of inspiration.

"Hold that thought." Emma moved behind him to the swatches she'd just been pouring over and selected three gradations of brown until finally finding the right one.

"Pirate's Promise." She flashed the lighter shade at him and he smiled.

"It's a lovely color, Emma, I grant you, but what could possibly have prompted that from what I said." She shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, love." He moved closer, placing a hand on her hip and she warmed at his touch.

"Sometimes you just talk like a pirate."

"My professions of love pass my lips and you hear, _'argh matey?'_ " She laughed, running a hand over his chest.

"No, I was thinking more Westley from the _Princess Bride_ , devilishly handsome, hopelessly in love with a feisty blonde. Ringing a bell at all?" Killian pulled her in for a kiss so hot, there was no way it should have happened in a hardware store, but regardless of place, Emma was lost in it, aching for closeness and needing the feel of him all over her.

"Our story is so much better, love. I promise." Emma sighed at that, she dug her fingers into the cotton of his shirt, wishing terribly that they were back home so she could show him just how much she loved his words.

"Mr. Jones, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Graham sent me over to pick up the paints you've chosen." Emma looked over at the college-aged boy who was clearly a bit embarrassed to have to do this and laughter bubbled in her chest.

"Right then, here they are." Killian gently took the three swatches from Emma and handed them over telling him which went in each room. With just a slight bow, the boy left them alone once more.

"Now, Swan. I believe we have a few more stops to make don't we?" He offered his arm and she gladly took it, following him out of the store and off on the next domestic adventure.

…

This had easily become one of Emma's favorite days, filled with laughter and cute moments, but this might actually the cake. She was standing in the middle of the furniture gallery, surrounded by a sea of sofas, as Killian was being informed what Netflix and chill was by the young man trying to sell them the right couch.

"You know, man, sometimes you put on the movie but what you really wanted was…" Killian looked confused and the expression on his face was so adorable, that Emma had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

"To chill?" Killian's response had the sales guy looking relieved.

"Exactly, man. But like it's a euphemism."

"For what?" Emma pulled Killian down closer to her and whispered in his ear.

"Sex, Killian. Substitute the chill for sex."

"Oh, right, well."

Killian was scratching behind his ear with a little bit of bashfulness and Emma took pity on him despite her overwhelming desire to laugh, telling the sales rep what there color scheme was and the dimensions they were looking for. She kept it light and professional, no more euphemisms, but when she looked at Killian for his opinion on every couch, he kept quiet as a fire burned brighter in his gaze.

"You can't stop thinking about it, can you?" Killian shook his head.

"No, love. Now the question has become less about what goes with the overall look and what would be the best one to take you on." Emma flushed a deep red at the statement.

"Of course, so what are the criteria? Strength, comfort and size?"

"Aye, love. When it comes to more than those three things, I'm operating at a loss."

"Here, this one has all that. Tell me what you think?" Emma took a seat, instantly falling in love with this sofa and really wanting him to say yes. He sat down beside her, pulling her close and whispering in her ear.

"I can see many a night spent here, watching Netflix, and having very little chill between us." Emma cleared her throat and tore her gaze from his burning blue eyes, looking at the associate.

"We'll take this one." The guy walked off to make a note of it and add that to the other inventory they'd selected and Emma felt Killian's arms around her tighten just a bit, but she stood up, not wanting them to get sidetracked.

"Let's go look at the last room, just make sure there isn't anything else we want." Killian's responding smirk had Emma pressing her legs together, and she was damn sure that he could read her like a book in this moment, but he went along with her suggestion.

In the final room, Emma saw deeper, richer woods than had been in the earlier galleries, and a craftsmanship that made every piece seem homemade instead of off an assembly line. While their home's personal style didn't require all unique pieces, this smaller room was striking, and from a design standpoint, she could definitely appreciate the work and effort that would go in to each and every piece. Emma took a stroll around the room, admiring the work, but turned to find that Killian was not beside her, instead, he had stayed back towards the entrance near a beautifully ornate rocking chair. Emma went back to ask him about it.

"You want to try it out?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head.

"No, love, I want you to try it out." Emma's brow rose in surprise but she did just that, loving the feel of the hard wood that was crafted beautifully into a comfortable chair. It rocked just enough, the action smooth and sure, and Emma smiled, enjoying the feeling.

"I never really thought to have a rocking chair. Always assumed that was more a golden years thing." But her teasing didn't light up his features the way she expected. He seemed so serious, so full of emotion that she had to reach out her hand and take his.

"Talk to me: are we liking this, are we not liking it? What's going on inside your head right now?" Emma watched as Killian shifted uneasily before coming out with it.

"My mother had one of these, to get Liam and I back to sleep after a rough night, or calm us in a moment of sadness. I always pictured having one for my kids as well." Emma smiled at that, not knowing such a connection to the chair herself, but understanding how just the action of rocking could have such impact.

"So it's a happy feeling, but you still look so… strange right now." He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just hit me that I'll never need this unless I can have it with you, Emma. You're the only woman in the world I could ever imagine raising a family with, the only one I love enough to want these happy memories. I prefer to be honest with you love, I don't say this to scare you, but every fiber of my being is crying out to buy this so that someday, if you'll let me, we can use it for our kids."

Emma rose from the seat and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him and making sure he was looking right at her, so that he could see she meant every word of what she was about to say.

"I love kids, and I want them too. Only with you, because you're the only person I could ever trust enough to not let me mess it up. So we're getting this chair, and even if it goes unused for a long time, that's okay. It'll be the representation of that dream that we _both_ have, okay?"

He nodded and she pulled him down for a kiss, truly not giving the slightest care that they were in the middle of the gallery. It was hot and real and true, and when they finally pulled back, Emma flagged down their attendant, told him they'd take it, and hastily led Killian out of the store. After a day of brimming emotions, she was desperately in the mood to practice for this newfound dream of theirs.

 _ **Post-Note: Hope that you guys liked this installment! Cute couple moments in a hardware store and then picking out furniture are exactly what I want for Captain Swan. Unfortunately, they specializie in fighting off magical foe, so we will likely never see that on the show, but heck, that's what fics are for right?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This week's installment of 'Souvenirs' brings Mary Margaret and David's wedding where Emma is the maid of honor and Killian is a groomsman. Emma tells Killian that for her wedding, she wants something a little less traditional. Killian promises she can have whatever she wants and there are, of course, some stolen moments at the wedding. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

If you'd told Killian Jones a few months prior, that not only would he have managed to win Emma Swan over and convince her to give him another chance, but that he'd have made some great friends in the process, he'd have called you a liar. Yet here he was, standing up as one of the groomsman in David Nolan's wedding, a man who had fast become one of his best mates.

Dave had opted for no best man, mostly because the expectation would have been for him to choose his brother, a bloke named James, who though identical to David physically, was easily one of the biggest heels that Killian had ever met. He was more than happy to learn that James lived in San Francisco and rarely returned to town, because this bloke was rude, arrogant and all together a huge ass.

"You know what would be a riot? If Mary Margaret changed her mind. If she does she can always go with the other brother." James laughed to himself as he said the words.

"You know what would actually be good fun? If someone punched you in the bloody mouth," Killian countered and instantly David went from angered with his brother to laughing in two seconds as he nodded at Killian in a silent thank you.

"The upside of this is that Mary Margaret has those hot friends. Ruby, and what's the other one's name? The blonde. The things I would do to her."

"If we weren't standing in a church for David and Mary Margaret I would lay your smarmy ass out here and now. As we are, however, bound by honor, count on you getting what's coming later in the evening." Killian's words were a barely restrained growl, and though James smiled, Killian saw a flash of fear in the man's eyes. Good, he should be afraid. Anyone who threatened to mess with his Emma would get what was coming to them, and Killian would be all to happy to sock James in the face.

Luckily, the music began playing and the organ sounded the ascent of the bridesmaids. First was Belle, who moved gracefully despite her clear discomfort at being watched by the church full of people. She kept her head down, and kept glancing between where she needed to get to and her feet below, willing herself not to trip. In the end she was successful.

Next was Ruby, who was so entirely a different creature it was striking. It wasn't a walk but a strut down the aisle, with her attention entirely trained on Graham who was also selected for the groom's side.

And then there was Emma, the picture of loveliness in the light purple dress that Mary Margaret had selected. Her hair was up, but loose, her big green eyes shining back at him, and every head in the church turned to watch her. All of the tension and anger that had been in Killian's chest disappeared as she walked towards him, smiling and sure of herself. He had a vision of her gliding down the same aisle in a gown of white, to make the vows that _their_ love would stay eternal. He nearly stepped towards her, suddenly consumed with a need to ask her for that forever right now, but he retained his bearings, and kept himself in check just barely.

As Emma took her spot beside where Mary Margaret would arrive, Killian remained transfixed, and he loved the soft flush that came over her cheeks as she met his gaze. Too soon he had to look away, for the bride was due all attentions on her special day, but as the ceremony went on, Killian couldn't help his eyes flitting over to Emma, and she always caught him looking. He knew he likely had a ridiculous grin on his face, but no matter. He was simply impressed that he managed to stand there through the ceremony, and when it was over, he had the distinct pleasure of leading Emma Swan back down the aisle.

"You cut quite the figure in that dress, Swan." She rolled her eyes, but he caught a flush of red sweep across her pale skin and knew she was affected even if she pretended otherwise.

"Save the compliments, and brace yourself. We're about to be subjected to way too many photos right now."

Killian looked ahead, and saw that Emma's statement was true. There was not one, not two, but _three_ separate photographers on call for this wedding, and he grimaced at the thought that one of the best parts of the day, holding Emma close on the dance floor, was to be put off for these cheesy shots.

"I doubt you'd be interested in a scene like this for a wedding, Swan." Emma shook her head.

"No way. This is nice, but too traditional."

Killian smiled and dipped his head lower to ask her what she meant but the photographers descended and he was forced to hold off on his inquiries until nearly two hours later when they finally arrived at the reception and had finished their meal. They were currently watching Mary Margaret and David share their first dance, and Killian had to admit that he was more than thrilled for his friend. David deserved true happiness and had found that in his love for Mary Margaret.

"They look really happy," Emma said from beside Killian as she snuggled in closer. Killian had his arm around the back of her chair and their seats pressed closely together. He smiled at her pronouncement as it so closely mirrored his own thoughts.

"I think true love does that to a person."

"I never thought it existed, you know," Emma said. "I thought it was like one of Mary Margaret's fairytales. A nice story, but a story nonetheless. But they've made me a believer."

"Just them, love?" Emma shook her head.

"No not just them."

Killian tightened his hold around her, enjoying the warmth of having her pressed to his side, content in this moment just to hold her even if he wanted so much more. Unfortunately, the yammering of one James Nolan at the table beside them became so grating, it detracted from the sight before them.

"You know, I've only met David's brother once, but he is just as awful as I remember and I didn't think that was possible," Emma proclaimed and Killian bristled.

"Has James been bothering you too, love?" Emma shook her head.

"Not personally no, but he's been hitting on poor Arielle for a solid ten minutes even though she's told him five times that she's engaged to Eric."

Killian looked over to find that Emma was correct. Arielle had come to the wedding alone as Eric was sick at home, which was bad enough, the woman didn't need James pressuring her with his smug attempt at charm. If he had any honor at all, it was Killian's job to step in and make this easier on the unfortunate lass.

"Oi, James!" Killian called over to the next table. "She's not interested." Emma's grip on Killian's arm tightened as James look grew darker, but he left Arielle alone, stalking over to the bar once more, and the red head mouthed a sincere thank you to Killian.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked, actually wondrous about it.

"James and I had a little chat earlier," Killian ground ou.

"So you threatened him?" Emma asked with amusement in her tone.

"I did indeed." Emma leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back.

"I love you."

"As I love you. Now, Swan, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Emma nodded happily and accepted Killian's outstretched hand, joining Mary Margaret and David out on the dance floor. Holding her close, feeling her fit so perfectly in his arms pulled that same bit of longing from Killian that had been there during the wedding itself. He wanted this with Emma, or at least a version of this, so in hopes of procuring such a union sooner rather than later, Killian asked again.

"So before, you mentioned wanting a wedding that's less traditional. What would you want, given the choice, Emma?" She gave him a small smile and thought about it.

"Well it would be outside for sure. I never pictured getting married in a church. Maybe in the fall, but before the chill comes back. It would be smaller than this. I don't need the whole town there like Mary Margaret and David, just the people who I really care about."

"I like the sound of that."

"And the music would be all those old standards, like Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald. No Macarena, definitely no chicken dance." Emma gave a dramatic shutter at the thought.

"Heaven forbid," Killian replied.

"What about you?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head.

"All that matters is the woman beside me, Emma. The rest are just the details." Emma had a sly smile on her face as she continued.

"Any idea _who_ the lucky lady would be?" He growled low and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear.

"You dare to toy with me, Emma, when you know full well there could be no one but you?" She laughed low.

"I just like to hear how crazy you are about me, and to be honest, that little grumble you make when you're mad but turned on makes me hot." Killian nearly groaned at her words, and fought the urge to drag her off the dance floor. But there was an expectation as part of the wedding party that they actually attend the party, or at least most of it.

"God, tonight cannot end fast enough," Killian confessed as Emma ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and spoke softly.

"Really? I'm kind of looking forward to one of the traditions."

"Which one love?"

"The slutty wedding sex." _God yes_ , that sounded great, but waiting for it would be slow, agonizing torture.

…

"I've never had a more perfect day, Emma."

Mary Margaret's words as the two of them grabbed her friend a glass of water touched Emma's heart. All she wanted was for Mary Margaret to have the picture perfect wedding she'd always dreamed of. No one could deserve it more, and as the greatest champion of love through good times and bad, Mary Margaret should get the chance at the fairytale in it's entirety.

"It did turn out pretty wonderfully."

"Someday soon you'll get married to Killian and you'll know what I mean. There's nothing like standing up in front of the world and making those vows. I still feel like my heart is about to beat out of my chest." Mary Margaret's hand came to cover her heart in a silent testimony as her eyes took on a dreamy look.

Emma, meanwhile, really hoped that her friend was right about a wedding with Killian. She felt ready for that next step, and certain that she and Killian were a forever kind of love. Now it was all about getting him to ask, or hell maybe she should be the one to do the asking. If she wanted something, she should go for it. Who was to say she had to wait for him if she knew they were both ready?

"Maybe those palpitations are from all the dancing. Who knew David had so many moves?" Mary Margaret blushed at Emma's joke and then the man himself was there, defending his reputation from Emma in a mild-mannered way.

"Oh I most definitely have the moves, and I'm hear to claim my wife for another dance." Emma stepped aside so he could do just that and smiled as her friend made her way to the dance floor once more. Where Mary Margaret had just been, Ruby came to fill the empty space.

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend has been giving you sex eyes for the past five minutes."

Ruby's words had Emma blushing despite herself, and she did sneak a peak though she knew Ruby's words would be true. Since mentioning that weddings meant stealing away a moment to make good on all the heat bouncing between them, Killian had been all the more intense, and Emma was slowly succumbing to how much she wanted him. Only, as a best friend and bridesmaid, she had to be discrete. Mary Margaret may actually die if she ever found out.

"Oh yeah?" Emma feigned ignorance.

"Don't _'oh yeah'_ me. You're talking to a wedding hook up queen, and you can be damn sure I'll continue that tradition with my own hot boyfriend." Ruby flipped her dark chestnut curls over her shoulder and waved at Graham, who stood with Killian and looked nearly as tense as Killian did. He waved his hand slowly and Emma heard Ruby giggle and mutter under her breath about how cute he was, all quiet and wanting her.

"So if you're such an expert, when's the best time to make your getaway?" At that moment, the chicken dance came on and Emma groaned out loud, but then remembered her conversation with Killian earlier. "Hold that thought."

As Emma walked away, she heard Ruby tell her to 'get it' and she wove through the throngs of people to come up to Killian, flashing him a seductive smile.

"Hey babe, I was thinking of getting some air."

Killian grinned at her proposal and her term of endearment and left his beer on the counter without so much as excusing himself. Then he put his hand on the small of Emma's back and led her out of the function hall and into the hallway. Emma looked around and saw that no one was paying attention before pulling Killian further down in the club where the reception was being held.

Emma had been here a few times during the planning stages for this little shindig and knew for a fact that there was a small library just down the hallway. Truth be told, she had thought about the chance of a hookup once or twice over the past few weeks, and had even gone so far as to scope out the best place to sneak off too. The library, in the end, seemed the best fit. She pulled Killian in the room with her, thrilled that it was empty and then locked the door behind her.

"Come here, Emma."

Emma turned around against the door and saw where Killian was waiting by the large wooden desk in the middle of the room. His commanding tone made her skin sizzle with pleasure and she couldn't hold back the arousal gathering between her legs. She stepped towards him slowly, before situating herself in front of him, leaning back against the strong contours of the furniture.

"We'll have to be fast. No getting caught," she whispered as she ran a hand against his chest. At some point during the night, he'd lost his jacket, and God did she want to rip this shirt off of him, but that could wait for later, when they were home and away from prying eyes.

"I love a challenge, Swan. But by that mentality, we'll also need to be quiet." He nipped at her bottom lip, and her eyes got wider, her breath came out in shallow pants. "Think you can handle it?"

Emma could only nod, and then he had her sitting on the edge of the desk as he pushed up the hem of her dress. She busied herself with unbuttoning his pants, and trying to free him from their confines.

" _Fuck_ , Emma, this is barely anything." She knew he was talking about the thong she'd chosen for today, anticipating a moment like this. He pulled the scrap of lace off of her and she watched as he put them in his pocket. "So as not to forget them later."

"Right, sure." She mocked him slightly with her tone, because if she'd learned anything about Killian over the past few months, it was that he could be and often was really dirty. He did things that should have made her gasp, but instead just made her horny, because after this, for the rest of the night she'd think about how he had the scrap of lace in his pocket and how she had nothing on at all.

As his thumb came to swirl around her clit, the sarcasm she'd been channeling was nowhere to be found. He swiftly managed to free his cock and line it up with her entrance, pushing in and leaving her filled so suddenly that she wanted to moan, only she couldn't. They'd made their rules, now they had to stick to them. To keep from crying out his name, she pulled him down for a kiss, and as he fucked her with his cock, he took her with his tongue and the dual sensations had her arching for closeness, and desperate for release. When she was just at the precipice, he pulled back from the kiss.

"Let go, love."

She did just that as his thumb came to graze her clit once more, and Killian followed close behind. Emma was humming with satisfaction in the aftermath, though the reality was she wanted to go again. Despite how good it had been, she was still left wanting. Now thoughts and images of them later, with him peeling off her dress and kissing his way down her body in a slow deliberate perusal had her getting worked up all over again.

"I can give you one more hour here, love, but come that time we're wishing them well and getting the hell out of dodge." Emma laughed as she cleaned herself up and sorted her dress out.

"Sounds only fair." She kissed him again and felt a rumble of laughter in his chest. "What?"

"Well love, I'm just wondering if they deign to play the Macarena if we'll get a repeat performance of this."

"You may be the only person on the planet hoping to hear that song." Killian agreed with her statement, but took her hand in his and kissed it gently and with that they rejoined the rest of the party. And thirty minutes later, when the Macarena did in fact steam through the speakers, they snuck off once more. It was easily the best slutty wedding sex either had ever had.

 _ **Post-Note: Needed a bit of wedding smuff for my CS babies this week. Just had to happen, and I think it sets the stage well for next weeks installment where there will be a proposal. That chapter will be longer, too so no worries. As always, thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This chapter flashes back and forth between Emma and Killian's POVs as Killian and Emma both plan on proposing on the same day. Expect lots of fluff, and eventual smut because you really have to seal the deal when you put a ring on it, right? Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

As she sipped her morning cocoa at _Three Fates_ where she was stationed today, Emma thought back to that first morning, the one where Killian had come barreling back into her life with that gorgeous grin and his roughish charm. He's said something to her that day – he'd said that life was about moments, and that there were moments when something just clicked, and there could be no more denying what needed to be done. Emma was facing one of those moments right now, only this time the choice wasn't between simple contentment and a life of happiness – it was between patience and bravery.

See, in order to get what she wanted, Emma needed to make the next move. She had to choose courage, and she had to step out of the sameness. So today, she was going to ask Killian Jones to make an honest woman of her. He would say yes, of that she was sure. The problem was she needed to find a way to pop the question that meant something for the two of them and that was worthy of the beautiful romantic pace he'd already set for their story.

The question now, was how was she going to do that? With any of the men from Emma's past, she could have casually slipped the question over a beer and as long as she had been paying for the drink, they'd have been open to it. But this was Killian, and his romantic heart proved itself time and time again. He was the epitome of thoughtful, and so good at giving her these big huge moments and these grand gestures. How could she possibly give him something like that in return? What would he want?

 _To ask you himself,_ Emma thought and shook her head. She would like that too, if she was honest. Very little compared to the feeling of a surprise from Killian and she knew a proposal from him would be just as wonderful, but she also didn't want to wait anymore. Emma was very much of the mindset that they had waited long enough for all of this, and in her heart she knew there would never be another person for her like Killian. He was her forever, and she needed him to know that, even if it meant she had to be the asker.

Emma did have one thing on her side though, and she reached down into the top drawer of the jewelry case to take it out. There, located in a soft felt pouch was the ring she'd made for Killian. She'd used a method of fashioning it that was new to her, but had fast become one of her favorites, where she had inscribed a message in tiny font into each strand of the metal before stretching and swirling it slightly. Now the words seemed faded, but were more embedded into the actual integrity of the metal itself. From there she'd braided the three lengths of words into one larger, solid band and the final product gleamed back at her.

"Ooh what's that?" Ruby's coy question from behind Emma had the latter jumping nearly out of her skin. The response had given her away, and she could feel a blush burning on her cheeks.

"It's a ring." Emma expected some sort of excited display of glee at the statement but she turned to find Ruby simply looking confounded.

"For what?" Mary Margaret asked from the other side of the display case, materializing out of nowhere and scaring Emma again.

"I'm going to ask Killian to marry me today." Ruby laughed, and Emma felt the blush coming back two fold. Was this a bad idea? Maybe she was reading all of this wrong after all?

"Wait you're serious? Why would you do that? You're literally dating one of the world's most romantic guys and you're going to deny yourself that fairytale proposal you know he has cooking up right now. That's just… well it's crazy!" Ruby said. Emma moved her hand to her stomach feeling like she was going to be sick. She wasn't explaining this right. This would be a good thing. She was just as capable as Killian of creating magic with her words and her actions.

"Are you pregnant?" Emma shook her head vigorously at Mary Margaret's question and brought her hand from her stomach back to the case.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I just… every day is precious, and every day with Killian is another day I fall further in love. I want to be his wife, and I want him to be my husband. I don't want to wait for that, so I'm asking." Ruby and Mary Margaret smiled genuinely at her confession, and Emma's fears started to subside. Understanding resided in their eyes, and when her friend spoke it permeated into their tone as well.

"That's very sweet, Emma, we're sorry if we made you feel otherwise." Mary Margaret placed a hand on Emma's arm and squeezed lightly.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome, and we can help. Did you have anything in mind?"

Emma shrugged and then brought the ring back to show them. Both of her friends were amazed at the craftsmanship and the masculine beauty of the design. She told them the words etched on the three bands were _All I need / Is your love / To bring me home_ and that brought its own chorus of _awws_ from her companions. They went on and on about how adorable it was and outlining all the beautiful moments of Killian and Emma's romance. Emma just smiled as her friends got acclimated with the idea of her proposing as she looked down at the ring once more.

Their praise sparked something for Emma though, and soon the small inklings of a thought were blooming into a promising idea. It centered on two themes that they'd been dancing around for months – the first was second chances, the second was the existence of true love. Her idea was crazy, and very possibly would fail, but she had faith that the Universe wouldn't let her down. She only hoped that she could get everything that it would require together in time. Emma really wanted today to be the day, and if that was to happen, she had to get going immediately.

Despite their pleas that they were willing and able to help, Emma only needed one thing from her friends and it was time. She asked that they cover her for the rest of the day as she set about to make a little magic for her and Killian and they readily accepted. She hopped into her yellow bug, off to create their moment to remember.

…..

"Wait, what do you mean she left already?" Killian asked into the phone.

Mary Margaret had just called him to tell him that he may have to change his plans. Seemed his Emma had it in her head that he was taking too long to ask her a certain question, and if it weren't so inconvenient, he would be laughing about it. Only Killian had things all planned, and now he had no idea if Emma was going to stumble upon them before they were ready. As he was currently with Dave, trying to pull the final elements together, he put Mary Margaret on speaker.

" _I mean that she looked Ruby and I in the eyes and informed us in no uncertain terms that she was asking you to marry her tonight and then headed out of town on some sort of quest to pop the question."_ Killian could hear the little bit of guilt in Mary Margaret's tone. Clearly, the woman had doubts about reporting to Killian, but something was still inspiring her to do so. _"You better have something amazing planned, otherwise I'll regret this until my dying breath."_

"I hate to admit it, but it blows anything Emma would think to do out of the water. Puts my proposal to you to shame." Dave's confession left a moment of silence hanging between them and Mary Margaret.

" _See I want to believe that, but I know you two well enough to know that the bromance may be clouding your judgment."_ Killian had to laugh at that, while David looked grumpy at his wife's assertion.

"You don't trust my instincts about romance?"

" _That's not what I was saying. I simply meant-"_ David swiped the phone from Killian and clicked the mute button. Mary Margaret went on to defend herself while David looked to Killian.

"I'm going to go remind my wife why she should never second guess me. I'll put an alert out on Emma's car and I'll call you when they get a hit and she's back in town." Killian thanked him and unmuted Mary Margaret just as Dave was driving away in the cruiser.

"Pardon me love, I feel it's only fair to warn you that your husband is en route. Something about reminding you of his undying love."

Killian actually heard an audible gulp from across the receiver and wished Mary Margaret luck before hanging up. If he was under a potential time crunch now, he had to make a mad dash to the finish, but he had always loved a challenge, and he'd faced tougher than this. Emma could arrive home at any minute, but Gods did he hope her plan wasn't happening here.

His wishes were answered, and Ruby texted him mere minutes later that Emma was driving to Seaport, which was nearly an hour away, and it wasn't for a few hours yet that he received a call from Dave saying he had passed Emma's bug by the beach. As soon as Killian was done, he would be off to get his Swan, but for now, he took one final look around to make sure everything was in place. Assured that things were perfect, he set out once more to find Emma.

Starting at the beach, he walked through the sands looking for golden hair amongst a sea of locals enjoying the lovely afternoon, yet there was no Emma. A text sounded on his phone, this time from the woman in question.

 _E: 'I'm at the docks, come find me.'_

"I'm trying, love," Killian grumbled below his breath, but he made his way there swiftly. This time it was far easier to spot her. She shone as if she herself was the sun, and, dressed in a filmy white sundress, she was a vision of loveliness. Killian ached to touch her, and felt his legs moving quicker so as to do so sooner.

"That was faster than I thought it would be," Emma grinned behind her sunglasses, which Killian immediately removed and placed on her head. He wanted to see those expressive green eyes, and once he did, he felt his heartbeat sputter slightly.

"What's brought us here, love?" He looked around the marina and noted a sailboat that was big, gorgeous, and clearly new. In fact, now that Killian looked, he saw it was almost the exact make of the one he and Liam had… no way, she couldn't have remembered.

"Want to go aboard?" Emma asked, pulling his gaze from the beautiful ship and he nodded wordlessly. She took his hand and led him aboard, and Killian finally found his words, though they were charged with emotion.

"How did you…" He couldn't even get the words out, but he noticed that the deck was just as stunning as the rest of the ship.

"You mentioned it when we first met, how you'd always wanted to sail the open seas in a ship like this. You said that you and Liam had been following the firm that made them for quite some time, and that they were the only connection you'd ever had to Maine before me. Honestly, I assumed you'd gone and had that adventure when we parted ways, but I checked with Liam…" Killian knew what his brother would have said, and he felt his throat constrict again over how thoughtful Emma had been.

"Seems you let go of that dream when everything happened. I wanted to give it back to you. I asked Liam if you had any ideas for the name and he told me, so I told the boat makers, who luckily enough had one of the style you guys had chosen for free order."

Killian pulled Emma into his arms and into a demanding kiss more for him than for her. It wasn't just thanks he was trying to impart, but a love of the very deepest kind. She had just shown him that as much as he felt, as desirous as he was to keep her happy, she was just the same.

"This is perfect, Emma. Truly." He looked over the side of the boat and saw the name staring back at him was _The Jewel of the Realm_. She had thought of everything, and somehow, through some magic, had made it all happen in a day.

"I have a proposition for you, Killian." He looked back at her and she looked somewhat nervous but still excited. "Marry me, and we can just take off, sail away for however long you need and have that adventure you always wanted. Anywhere you want to go, as long as we go as husband and wife."

Emma then pulled out a ring that Killian most certainly had not expected, and though she didn't get down on one knee, she still looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I will marry you, Emma." She put the ring on his hand and then pulled him down by the collar of his shirt for another kiss, this one far less loving and replaced with lust and desire.

"I had a couple of other things planned, like sailing this baby for the first time, but I think that's gonna have to wait. Take me home, sailor." She commanded breathily against his mouth and his own lips twisted up in a grin.

"About that love…"

…

"Killian, what is all of this?" Emma asked as he pulled the car back up to the house.

Killian only shook his head in reply, not giving her any words as he led her to the back of their beautiful home. As they turned the corner, Emma gasped, and she squeezed his hand tighter. The whole back yard was decorated with strung up white lights and a few glowing lanterns that had a soft brilliancy and a beautiful effect as the sun was just starting to set. She knew just an hour or so from now, they would light up the night splendidly.

"Seems we stumbled upon similar themes today, Emma. About second chances and true love." Emma noticed a tree house that now resided in the big oak tree at the corner of the yard and it took her a minute to understand that he had built it in a day, just for her.

"Oh my God, is that a tree house? Can we go inside, is it safe?"

Killian's gentle smile was enough reinforcement for Emma. She had always wanted one of these when she was a kid, but never had the chance to have one. Inside, were more lights, and a window cut precisely at the right spot to watch the sun set behind the trees. Beside the window was a carving in the wood: _KJ + ES_ wrapped in a heart. Emma felt her breath catch at the sight and ran her fingers over it.

"It's perfect," Emma acknowledged and looked at Killian, half expecting him to pull out his own ring, but he only shook his head as if he'd read her thoughts.

"It's only just the beginning, come on love." He brought her back down the ladder, and into the yard. As they stepped down, Killian brought her towards the white of the fence at the other corner of the yard, where a pristine, pink bicycle with a white wicker basket on the front was waiting for her.

"A bike of my own. Not a hand-me-down or one I had to borrow." Killian nodded.

"Aye, love." Tears stung her eyes as she finally understood what he was going for, but he insisted that she get on the bike, and produced a helmet for her to wear as well, always so cautious of her safety.

"You're giving me a second chance at the childhood I never had."

Killian scratched behind his ear and confessed it was true. Emma wanted to rush him for another kiss, but instead she let herself have the moment of riding around on the bicycle like she hadn't a care in the world. She might have kept on like that for a while, but then she heard a low bark. Her head whipped over to the porch where there was a very beautiful Saint Bernard donning a pretty pink collar staring back at them and Emma immediately stopped.

"A Nana dog, like from _Peter Pan_?!" Emma asked, her voice higher pitched than normal as she walked over to the big fluffy beast that happily pressed her head into Emma's hand and then proceeded to lick her. Emma laughed, feeling as if she was floating on air. This gentle giant of a dog was heaping so much love on her so soon. Of course Killian had found the perfect pup to adopt for them.

"I take it you like her." Emma shot him a look that he was crazy if she thought otherwise and he laughed himself before coming over and handing out his own affection for the dog.

"You still have to name her, you know." Emma thought long and hard about what kind of name such a creature should have.

"Would it be terribly cheesy for me to name her Lady?" Killian shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Just means that someday we'll have to get a second and name him Tramp."

"You spoil me. But to be honest, I expected a ring on her collar or something. Does she already know fetch? Is that the next step?" Killian looked affronted.

"Emma, was there not one more thing you told me that you'd missed?" Emma thought back and then she remembered.

"I told you I'd never gone to a school dance." He nodded and stood up, extending his hand.

"The last thing on our list of do-overs then."

Killian clicked the switch on the deck, changing the colors lighting up the whole backyard and then clicked a button on his phone that had music coming through the speakers and sounding through the space. It was one of those cheesy songs that had been played at every dance when Emma was growing up (or so she assumed), but as Killian took her into his arms, Emma couldn't imagine a more perfect feeling. Tears stung at her eyes once more, and this time she let them fall.

As the song finished up, and transitioned to the next one, Killian pulled back and knelt before her, opening the little black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that Emma recognized. Seeing the shock on her face Killian explained.

"I may or may not have found your sketch of this, and I knew instantly that you had to have a ring that you'd designed. I worked with your precious gems supplier and Tiana to have it made to specifications, and though it'll never be the same as if made by your own hand, I hope you'll accept it. Know that if you do, you'll be accepting more than this band and these stones – you'll be accepting my undying love that I promise to give until my last breath." He rose off of the ground as the tears slipped over onto her cheeks once more, and his hand came up to brush away the droplets of happiness.

"Emma, you are without a doubt, the single best part of my life. You transformed me from a man of contentment, to a man who knows profound joy. In your light I am better, in your light I am whole. Please say that you'll marry me, as I told you earlier." She nodded immediately.

"Yes, Killian, I will marry you." He smiled widely and slipped the ring on her finger, giving her a moment to admire how beautiful it was when real, and more than just a sketched imagining. Just as he was about to pull her in for another kiss though, she pressed her hand to his chest. "But I'm only saying yes because Lady deserves a Mom and a Dad." Killian growled at her joke and mumbled about getting her back for such a jest before his lips crashed down on hers.

….

Hours later, Killian was holding a now sleeping Emma in his arms, but was unable to stop thinking. Most of the thoughts centered around the immensity of his luck in finding a woman as glorious as Emma to love and to be loved by. Today had truly been a fantastic day that he would never forget. Every time he thought about how Emma was now his fiancé his blood heated up and his pulse raced. It was why he couldn't sleep. He was still too excited.

But the other thing scratching at the corners of his mind was that he had some lingering guilt. He was building a life here, the life he'd always wanted, but he might be doing it at the expense of his brother and his nephews. What if they needed him still, but hadn't admitted it because they saw how happy he was with Emma? And if the day came when they told him they had been wrong, that they couldn't do without him, would he be able to choose between them and his Emma? Would he have to make that choice?

"Whatever thought just flashed through your mind is way more angst-ridden than we need today, babe." Emma's sleep addled voice stirred a wanting in him again as it ebbed away the anxiety of his thought spiral. Before her eyes even opened, her hands came up to run against his chest lightly.

"You must be a witch to know such things, love. How could you know I was worrying?" She pressed a kiss to his chest and opened her eyes to look back at him.

"Your heart is your tell. Your pulse picks up a bit, and I can feel it. But I think I have a solution." Emma's hand moved lower down his abdomen towards the sheet that covered him from the waist down.

"Do you, Swan? Tell me more of this plan of yours."

"We should get your pulse racing from more enjoyable activities than thinking." In seconds, she'd wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and he groaned as she began to work him until he was undeniably hard.

"Haven't had enough of me, Emma?" He teased but still he stumbled on some of the words.

"Call it a pride thing, but I like to think I can keep my _fiancé_ so satisfied that he can't fight off the exhaustion." She came to straddle him and kissed him hard on the mouth. His hands came up to tangle in her hair and he growled as she lined herself up just over his waiting member.

"I think a _really_ slow seduction is probably our best bet to ware you out."

Killian moaned as she slid onto him inch, by craze-inducing inch, and she stayed true to her word, going so slowly he was straining with the effort to hold back. He wanted to give Emma her moment of control, because Gods was it hot, but he reached a point where his lust got the better of him, and he wanted Emma right there with him, aching and desperate and near unhinged. He reached for her breasts and rolled her hardened nipples until she was practically purring for more. He used the distraction to his benefit, thrusting up to fill her harder, faster, giving her a taste of what a different rhythm could bestow.

" _Fuck_ , Killian, you don't play fair."

"I don't play at all. I simply aim to please." Before she could think the better of it, he had flipped their positions and sent hard sucks and licks down her body, catching her breasts and then moving lower until he was pushing her legs apart and exposing her waiting core to him.

"This is about you," Emma insisted and he smirked.

"I know it is, so I'm taking what I want." His mouth as on her then and he reveled in every sigh and cry and moan that passed her lips. He wanted to give her a release so strong that it branded her, wanted the heat coursing through her to linger for hours, maybe even days. Soon enough he had his wish, and when he coupled the attentions of his mouth with his fingers, he was rewarded with Emma shattering around him.

"Now, about the slow and steady idea you had." Emma huffed out a breath and looked at him with her green eyes, still cloudy with desire and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it, Jones."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Swan." This time they mastered in hard and fast, setting a pace, and changing positions so that Killian hit that spot inside of Emma every time. They both were working hard to earn that desirable climax, and when Emma lowered her own hand to her clit to stroke it lightly, she was lost, clamping down on him with a tightness so sublime, Killian was powerless not to follow. Now they lay together, trying to catch their breath once more, and Killian began to feel the pull of fatigue. Emma had, it seemed, managed to get her wish after all.

"Did I succeed then?" She asked as she stifled a yawn and Killian smiled, kissing her lightly as he pulled her back towards him to hold.

"Aye you did, love."

"Good now go to bed, and when you wake up, know that I'll still be here, loving you. Whatever you were worried about, we can handle it, together."

"Together," he echoed as the two of them finally fell asleep.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, a double Captain Swan proposal, because at this rate, I have no idea who would ask who for their hand in marriage. All I know is that this show is taking us on a rollercoaster of WTF. Until I get a real CS proposal then, my response will be to keep writing fluff and happiness for this OTP. Hope you guys enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey all! In this chapter Emma and Ruby go to an interview on a nationally broadcasted style show to promote the line. The show ends up prompting some things when Emma gets back and an important conversation is had between her and Killian. AKA there's a lot of fluff and cuteness and zero angst ever. Hope you all enjoy!**_

"Is this real life?" Emma mused out loud in the face of the beautiful set, a live audience, and the numerous cameras covering the stage she stood in the wings of.

Emma couldn't understand how she'd gotten here, yet she and Ruby were waiting now to be on _American Styling_. The hosts were doing a segment on her line and Emma was about to be broadcast nationally to talk about her life's work. Because really, that was what the line was - it was everything Emma had been working towards artistically and professionally come to life.

"Want me to pinch you to see?" Ruby's joke fell a little flat, and Emma noticed that her friend who was usually the picture of confidence seemed a little uneasy too. Emma grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Hey, we got this. And think of it this way: at least Mary Margaret's not here about to faint or worse."

Ruby smiled at that, knowing how bad Mary Margaret's stage fright was. Mary Margaret was currently holding the fort down for that reason… and because she hadn't wanted to fly while pregnant. Yup, their friend had shared the good news only a few weeks back, but the excitement was already here in full force. Mary Margaret was going to be a great mom and with David by her side, this child was in for a beautiful family.

"Ladies, you're on in thirty seconds," said a PA on the set, and now Emma felt some of the nerves that had just gripped at Ruby, but Emma was confident that this was a good thing and that as soon as they got out there she and Ruby would deliver. They were just talking jewelry, and Emma could do that in her sleep.

Soon enough they got their signal and they joined the hosts of the show, Aurora and Mulan, on the stage to the cheers of the audience. The bright lights took a second to get used to, but Emma and Ruby made their way on instinct, rising to the occasion.

"We welcome now Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas, two of the heads of _Three Fates Treasures_. You may have heard of them from their exclusive deal with _Socialites_ on ABS, and from the number of features the line has had in a slew of magazines including Closet Covet who called them 'this decade's designers to watch.' Today we're going right to the source to find out what makes a piece a treasure. Thanks for joining us ladies." Mulan's introduction instantly put Emma at ease, for the woman was both kind and easy going.

"Thank you so much for having us," Emma replied easily.

"So let's get right to it. What would you say is the mission of _Three Fates_?" Aurora asked as Emma looked to Ruby to fill in and her friend did not disappoint. She was the picture of proficiency and owned her answer.

" _Three Fates_ is all about finding your style and finding pieces that mean something to you. Emma's designs are her art, and jewelry is a way to express yourself. I think we can all agree on that." The crowd clapped to show they were on the same page and Ruby smiled before continuing. "So for us, and for the line, it's about making pieces that speak to people and pieces you can have for a long time, that can grow and change with you as you go through life."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, that seems kind of counter intuitive to running a business. Shouldn't the goal be to have people buy more?" Emma answered Mulan this time.

"I think that we've created a trust with our buyers. We had it when we started, and we've tried to keep it as the business is expanding, but at the end of the day, people come back because we gave them quality items. There's nothing saying you should have only one piece of treasure, and I think Ruby's right. It's about being yourself and showing the world who you are at any given moment, and that's not always the same. We are all changing and putting on different hats…"

"And our mentality is that with that hat, have a bracelet or a necklace." The audience laughed at Ruby's comment and Emma smiled at her friend, thankful that she'd helped her get out of that question gracefully.

"Emma, we've had a lot of viewers tweet and write in asking about your process. What do you find inspires your designs?" Emma considered for a moment before answering.

"I think anything that makes me feel strongly is a potential inspiration for me, and most often those are the people in my life. I look to them, I live with them in the moment each and every day and, I don't know it's like the way I am with them informs what comes to light on the page when I'm sketching or when I'm experimenting with different techniques. Love is an amazing inspiration for this line in particular."

How could it not be? Things with Killian were near magical in the way that they worked together. He saw her and understood her and the love between them was real in a way Emma had never thought possible. She couldn't help but smile big at her own internal thoughts about him and the fact that she missed him, even if she'd seen him only yesterday.

"Speaking of love, a little birdy told us that you are engaged." Emma blushed, and she heard the audience's _'awws'_ resounding through the studio before looking at Ruby who was pretending this was a complete surprise. "So I have to ask, can we see your ring?"

Emma let out the breath she'd been holding, so glad that the question wasn't incredibly personal on national TV. She extended her hand to Aurora and Mulan and a camera zoomed in, showing the image on the screen behind them. If the crowd's reaction was anything to go on, the ring was a hit.

"This is gorgeous. He has great taste," Mulan replied.

"Emma designed it herself, actually." Ruby added and Aurora looked intrigued.

"Can we take this as a sign that _Three Fates_ may be considering an engagement collection?"

"Never say never, I guess. But right now, we are working on getting out next season's line." Emma said as Aurora and Mulan smiled wide and looked between Emma and Ruby.

"And we are all eagerly awaiting it. Thanks so much for joining us today ladies. Up next, we take a look at the new three quarter romper trend and ask yay or nay? Stay with us for that after this."

When the cameras went dark, the crew signaled that the shot was over and Emma and Ruby thanked their hosts quickly before heading back off the stage. Once away from the crowd Emma and Ruby both slumped against the wall, so happy that was over.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but I think we just killed it out there." Ruby's comment had Emma laughing, and the suspicions were confirmed when they returned to their dressing rooms and found their phones consumed with tweets and instagram messages saying just that. Before she could read too much into it though, a call came through from Mary Margaret.

"Hello?" Emma put it on speaker so Ruby could hear.

" _You two are amazing! I cannot believe I wasn't there, but wow I am so glad I wasn't because, oh my god the cameras and the people –"_

"Hey, you realize we're flying back in a couple of hours right?" Ruby countered and Emma could hear the little breath that signaled Mary Margaret was affronted.

" _Well excuse me for wanting to sing your praises, Ruby! I thought you might like to know that you were great, but I see the limelight has already tainted you."_ The teasing in Mary Margaret's voice was entertaining, especially since Mary Margaret was rarely the one for sarcasm.

"I like pregnant you. So sassy." Ruby scrolled through her own phone and saw she'd missed a call from Graham. She went to call him back as Emma continued to talk with Mary Margaret about prepping their website for more traffic.

" _You were thinking about him when you were talking about inspiration weren't you?"_

There was no need for Mary Margaret to clarify which 'he' she meant, because it was undeniable. There was only one guy who would ever register for Emma in that way and that was Killian. Still she tucked a lock of her hair around her ear thinking about it.

"Of course I was. I love him."

" _Well boy did he know it. He was watching with David and I here and as soon as they asked that question he got that lopsided grin and announced to the entire store, patrons included, that you love him and that he's keeping you forever."_ Emma laughed at that, picturing it so clearly, but there was a clutch at her heart that left her uneasy, until she voiced the root of it.

"I don't want to wait." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Mary Margaret heard still.

" _Wait for what?"_ Emma smiled at her friend's constant need to know everything.

"I don't want to wait to marry him."

Pleased squealing at an unexpectedly high decibel had Emma pulling the phone from her ear and Ruby turning around as she spoke to Graham with a questioning look. Emma waved her off, implying that she'd fill her in later, as Mary Margaret concocted all sorts of schemes on how to make a wedding manifest in the next month instead of six months out like Emma and Killian had planned. Only then did Emma see she had a text from Killian.

 _K: You are a marvel, Swan. I have never been prouder of you or loved you more. You faced your fears head on and you were brilliant. Now come home to me and release me from this miserable separation._

Emma clutched her phone a little tighter and knew that all she wanted was to get back to him too. Once home again, she would explain to Killian why she didn't want to wait, how the separation had been hard for her too, and how excited she was to start forever with him. She knew she could be very convincing, and being in New York, she had some opportunity to find some reinforcement. But she had only a little time to work with, and it was fast dwindling.

"Hold those thoughts Mary Margaret. I have a few things I need to get done before coming home tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Mary Margaret agreed and Emma hung up, imploring Ruby to come with her on a final errand before returning to the airport. Her brunette friend needed no convincing, and soon they were off, working towards finding her happily ever after just a little sooner.

…..

Awaiting Emma at the gate of the small airport, Killian couldn't help feeling restless. Surely he could not will Emma's plane to arrive any sooner, but he couldn't help hoping that the expected times on the screen before him were slightly off.

Having Emma so far from him was less than what he wanted, and he'd decided as soon as he'd left her here the day before, that in future, he'd like to travel with her for such things. He was his own boss, and could take time off now and again, and it was worth it so as to be with Emma during all of this. He knew her well enough to understand that she'd been worried, and while he was so proud of her for conquering her fears, he would have liked to be there and spare her from them. Killian was a master of distraction, after all, and his talents should have been used to help his Swan.

These were the thoughts that clung to him as he paced the waiting area, and they stayed until Emma finally appeared with Ruby at her side, hitting him with a huge smile.

"How did you get in here?" Emma asked, no doubt wondering how he'd passed the security measures to see her.

"I bought a ticket of course." Emma flung her arms around him and sighed into his embrace.

"You seriously bought a boarding pass just to see me five minutes sooner?" Emma asked and Killian kissed her lightly and smiled when he pulled back.

"Aye, love I did." Emma pulled him back in for more and they might have stayed like that, losing themselves in each other, had it not been for Ruby's interruption.

"As adorable as this reunion is, I have my own guy to get to, and he was not crazy enough to spend money for mere moments. So let's go."

Killian laughed at Ruby's characterizations of his actions, but nothing mattered except for Emma, who was clearly happy at his gesture. He took her suitcase, and then offered her his other hand which she gladly took as they set off to leave the airport and head home.

"And to think she gave us attitude," Emma said as they finally made it out and Ruby rushed Graham, putting their kisses to shame on the heat spectrum. That they didn't get a ticket for public indecency was a bloody miracle really, given how much intensity there was between the two of them.

"I'll give you far more than that when we get home, Emma." He felt her shiver in anticipation, and her grip on his hand tightened just slightly. But they made their way to the car and he drove as quickly as possible to get them home so he could make good on his promises.

"I missed this," Emma said as she walked up the front steps of the house and made her way inside.

"What, just the house?" Killian joked and Emma turned around to look at him, throwing an eye roll his way before blushing a little bit.

"No not just the house," she moved closer to him, her hand coming over his chest as he dropped the luggage to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist. "While I was gone, I was thinking, and I think we should talk."

Killian froze at her chosen phrasing and soon Emma was backtracking, clearly flustered by the way he tensed up like that.

"Oh no, not like a bad talk, at least I don't think so. But I did get you a present, should you choose to accept the terms of this agreement." Killian felt himself relax, and his hands came to run through her golden hair.

"Anything in my power to give is yours Emma." She smiled, her green eyes shining with that light he'd missed so much when she was away.

"I don't want to wait to get married."

The force of Emma's words hit Killian square in the chest and filled him with a rush of desire and happiness, for this, was in fact, the opposite of a problem. It actually reflected his deepest wish as well, which was to make Emma Mrs. Jones as soon as possible, tying her to him for life.

"Then we won't. How about this weekend? The weather's supposed to be nice, and you know I love a challenge." Emma beamed up at him with an unrestrained joy and Killian felt his heart pick up in pace.

"I just love you, and I can't wait to make you mine," Emma confessed, happily.

With her words between them, they were kissing once more, this time with hands roaming and need taking over. Away from the prying eyes of the general public, and safe in the home they'd built together, they were able to address the heat that always coursed between them, and Killian made quick work of unbuttoning Emma's shirt, seeing a bit of red flash beneath the cotton of her blouse.

"Emma," he whispered as she smiled and stepped back, undoing the rest of the buttons and sliding out of her skirt to reveal what was no doubt the present she spoke of.

"I did a little shopping after the show today. You always like me in red." Her voice was husky with desire, and Killian balled his hands into fists to keep from pulling her too quickly into his arms. Instead he fixated on trying to get his own clothing off.

"Almost as much as I like you out of it." He growled low when he pulled her closer. Feeling the gasp that passed through her lips just before his crashed down to hers demanding and seeking entry. It took a moment, but Killian finally found the way to peel the bra off of her that she'd bought for the occasion to bare her to him. He ran a hand across her chest, and felt a moan as his mouth was still on hers when he made contact with her nipple.

"Your call, love. Couch, kitchen or our bed." Emma took a moment to open her eyes after he'd pulled away from the kiss, and he took the chance to play with her just a bit more, not letting up at all until she told him.

"Good home owners don't neglect a state of the art kitchen." As she licked her lips, lust hazy in her features, Killian growled again and carried her to the room in question, setting her out on the edge of the island. Emma looked for a moment, just before he put her down, like she was worried. "Oh, I thought that would be colder than it is."

"Why do you think I chose to finish it with these materials. No cold granite for you, love." Without a word of notice, Killian lined his aching cock up with her entrance and thrust in. Despite minimal foreplay, she was already soaked in need for him, and the vice around him that was her heat had him struggling for control as she cried out his name.

"Killian, please!"

No more was needed from Emma for him to set a hard and fast pace. He kissed at her neck, not hesitating to bite there slightly, in the hopes of branding her. Subtle reminders of this tomorrow would do quite nicely in his eyes, and Emma was so mindless with pleasure she either didn't mind or couldn't bring herself to care right now. When he felt her reach her peak, he brushed a thumb against her clit and felt her release wash over her. He followed soon after, though he was still ready for more. A reunion required the best, and his Emma was going to have it.

"Is the plan to make me come so much I am physically incapable of leaving for work tomorrow?" Killian chuckled low at Emma's question.

"I want you addicted to the way it is between us love. Keeping you happy and sated should keep you from ever leaving, tomorrow or any day thereafter." Emma smiled and ran a hand across his cheek.

"I may have more interviews and meetings in the future, you realize that right."

"And you'll now have an assistant to give you whatever you need as you travel. And I do mean _whatever_ you need, love." He knew there was no way she could argue with that, especially as his hands moved to her still sensitive heat and strummed her back into needing satisfaction.

"Only if you realize _I'm_ the boss," Emma tossed out and Killian groaned but gave a nod.

"Whatever it takes, love," and he set forward to giving her the best physical resume he could to show her he was exactly right for the job.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay, so there we have it! With only two chapters left (a wedding and an epilogue), we are so close to being finished with this story. Not to worry though, for as with any other wedding chapter I write, this one was a bit longer than the average chapter, and the epilogue will just be the ultimate ode to CS fluff. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Okay, here we are, another day, another Captain Swan wedding! This variation of the nuptials has the same spirit as all of my other wedding chapters – lots of fluff, smut, and cute friendship moments. I also managed to incorporate some elements of the title choice that I've had in my mind throughout writing this that I hope you guys like. Thanks as always for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**_

The sun today was perfect - the way it hung in the sky, the way the warmth was still tangible but not oppressive, the way the light lent a bit more beauty to the world around her. Emma shouldn't have been surprised, of course it would be a lovely day because today was the day she was marrying Killian. And yet, the forecast could have called for torrential down pours and she'd still have found the beauty in it.

"Emma, have you even moved in the past few hours?" Mary Margaret's call from the ground floor of the lighthouse pulled Emma from her musings, and tore her gaze from where it was fixed on the ocean.

"No. Figured I'd get enough of that –" she looked at her watch "in two hours or so."

Mary Margaret huffed and Emma could just imagine her friend's face at the moment. She was pregnant, but probably already formally dressed for the ceremony ahead, and now she was on bride duty. A bride who had no grand imaginings of a huge white wedding, only ones about a life with the man she loved. Mary Margaret was probably having a blast with that.

"Are you really going to make a pregnant woman climb all these stairs to get you?"

Emma sighed, caught as she knew she would be, because no of course she was not going to do that. Instead, she grabbed her sketches and headed down the stairs at a leisurely pace. Once in front of her friend, she handed her the designs.

"Great news, I managed to come with an entirely new line today."

Mary Margaret's shocked expression was priceless and Emma laughed as she linked her arm with her friend's and led the woman back out to the car. Emma took the wheel to drive, allowing Mary Margaret to see the sketches.

"Emma, these are… they're genius." Emma smiled, for she thought so as well. Still it was good to get some feedback. " _Souvenirs_ , though? Why that name?"

"I like the idea that the big moments in our lives are these grand adventures, even if they are only flashes in the journey. This line can be a physical manifestation of those big milestones, and it's something to remember the moment with." Emma had one such piece in her engagement ring, and in the pile of papers before Mary Margaret there were half a dozen others that could be made for their customers.

"Inspired, and think how long a line like that can go on, with the different variation and everything." Emma smiled, knowing her friend was the business savvy one and thinking about how good that would be for the line and for the store.

"Exactly. But I've had enough of work today. Right now, I think it's time to get me married." Pulling up in front of her house, Emma saw Ruby, Belle and Tiana waiting on the porch; the three of them also donning bridesmaids dresses.

"Finally, the woman of the hour." Ruby said as she raised her hand, gesturing with frustration. It brought a huge smile to Emma's face.

"Oh come on, Ruby. It's my day."

The teasing in Emma's tone was not lost on her brunette friend who laughed before pulling Emma inside. Once there, Emma made her way to her bedroom and found her wedding dress. None of the others had seen it yet, as Emma had opted to travel to Boston alone to pick it up from the up and coming designer who she'd been consulting with.

The dress was elegance itself, and a beautiful ivory color that clung to Emma before billowing out into a truly remarkable skirt. It was light, despite its appearance, and easily moved in, so that she and Killian could share more than one dance tonight. That had been a big concern of Emma's – she absolutely needed to spend most of the night dancing with her husband.

To go with the style that simultaneously harked back to the forties (with sheer sleeves that cut halfway between shoulder and elbow), while being modernly infused, Emma was wearing her hair up in a braided twist. Instead of a veil, though, she'd opted for a headband that had intricate beading that matched the belt of the gown. In complimenting beaded ivory shoes, and wearing her ring and a rose gold wreath necklace and bracelet set she'd designed, Emma felt like maybe, finally, she understood what so many women were on about when going crazy over their wedding.

"What do you guys think?" Emma asked, turning to her four friends, and there wasn't a dry eye among them.

"Emma, you look gorgeous." Belle's words were heartfelt and Emma smiled, then turned to Tiana who was nodding, clearly stunned.

"I don't know what to say, except you look like royalty."

Emma laughed at that, for that had kind of been the aim, if only because royals tended to be meticulous about the classic element in a gown. That was what Emma wanted. If she was standing up in front of the world, she was damn well going to do it right.

"They're going to have to hold him back, babe," Ruby said as she hugged Emma tight and Emma was a little surprised. Of her two best friends, Ruby was the less affectionate, but it was a pleasant occurrence, and Emma was happy that her friend thought Killian liable to lose his mind.

"Mary Margaret?" As if the hiccupped sobs weren't enough testimony to Mary Margaret's happiness, the woman wiped away her tears and exhaled sharply.

"It's perfect, Emma. Really perfect." Emma took Mary Margaret's hand in hers and then looked around to her other friends.

"I want to thank you all right now, before the madness, for standing with me today. It means more than I can say." There was a moment of companionable silence before Emma spoke again, trying to lighten the heavy emotions before she cried herself. "But it's best to tell you guys now, since when I see Killian in a suit, all bets are off."

The laughter that came next stayed with the women who were light hearted and excited as the got in the limo set to take them where the wedding was. Emma knew some things to come, but she had largely stayed out of the planning, leaving it to Mary Margaret who's instincts she trusted. Killian, though, had been a little less excited to hand over the reigns to her pixie-haired friend, and currently, Emma was listening to Mary Margaret go on about one particular disagreement over the band.

"I thought the best thing for sure would be a string quartet. But he was adamant that he wanted a band to play the old standards. He had a very distinct vision. _'I am holding Emma while someone sings like Ella Fitzgerald or you will never hear the end of it.'_ He actually said that!" Emma muffled her laughter with her hand, believing it to be true, especially after their conversation at Mary Margaret's wedding, but Mary Margaret's eyes turned thoughtful before she turned back to Emma. "Did you show him your dress, Emma?" Emma shook her head.

"Nope, just marrying a guy who knows me, I guess." That set Mary Margaret off on more stories about the week's planning that had Emma smiling more and more. Her soon to be husband was very opinionated as she well knew, but there was one thing that Mary Margaret was not permitted to talk about.

"He came as close to threatening me as I think he could given that David was there. Above anything else this week, he wanted this to be a surprise."

Whatever 'this' was, Emma was intrigued, but soon the limo was pulling up and her wondering was over. Instead, she looked ahead to the entrance of the park that they would have to go through to get to the wedding itself, and there prepared for them to arrive was... a series of golf carts?

"Guys, couldn't we have just parked at the Derby House?" The field in question was part of a Storybrooke estate that was the sight of the town's historical society. This, to put it mildly was a back ways trek for them to get there.

"I wanted to contribute too! So Mary Margaret let me decorate these for us to drive over."

Emma was laughing like she couldn't ever remember having laughed before. This was rich, and not at all what she was expecting, but actually made a lot of sense. Far more than walking to the field in heels did, at least. Ruby came over and handed Emma a giant white poncho to protect her dress and with that, the friends were off, speeding a bit more than was probably necessary through the path and to their designated zone for the aisle. When Emma exited the cart, she didn't give a damn about her hair, she just knew that it was an amazing way to start the evening. The sun was starting to lower, and soon, very soon, she'd be heading down that aisle.

"Elsa, is that Aunt Emma?" Emma turned at the sound of a small child's voice and saw a blonde woman who she recognized holding the hands of two young boys. She smiled at them happily and the smaller of the two ran up to Emma and hugged her. "It is her, I knew it!"

"Hi William, it's nice to meet you too." The little boy pulled back, eyes wide.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do. You're my family." William grinned and looked back at Elsa and Patrick who were now just before her as well.

"She's even more beautiful than the phone showed us." William thought he was whispering, but all of them heard and Emma only smiled, extending her hand to Patrick, who she could sense thought himself a little too old for hugs.

"And you must be Captain Patrick. I heard you're learning to man a sail boat all by yourself." The boy brightened instantly and nodded.

"Yeah, Dad's been helping and Elsa and I went to the library last week to learn all there is to know. When you and Uncle Killy come to visit, I can take you."

"That sounds great." Then Emma looked at Elsa and gave her future sister-in- law a big hug.

"I feel like I already know you, but it's really good to meet you in person." Elsa had a voice that was light and airy as she replied.

"Same here. Did you guys really get to ride over here in golf carts? That's awesome!"

Emma nodded and looked back at her friends, pulling them all forward to introduce them. Once the worlds had collided, Mary Margaret reminded Emma of the time, and things went very quickly from there. Elsa moved with the boys so they could take their seats and then the music began. One by one her friends walked down the aisle, until only Emma remained.

When it was her turn, Emma moved with a fluidity that wasn't intentional, but felt completely natural. Each step was tied to the music as it played, all in the hopes of getting to Killian sooner, and when her eyes caught his, it was like the whole world melted away. All she could see was him, and all she could feel was this incredible desire to get to this happily ever after she'd found with this man.

The look in Killian's eyes was enough to set her on fire, while also making Emma feel like she was the princess every bride thought themselves to be. There could be no doubt looking in his eyes, that he was as devoted to her as she was to him, and that set the pounding of her heart at ease just a bit. When she was finally within arms reach, he extended his hand that she gladly took and he raised hers to his lips to kiss gently.

"Hello, my love." He whispered, and just as she was about to respond someone cleared their throat behind Killian.

"Beg your pardon, love, but I hate to watch my brother get married without my actually meeting the bride." Emma looked at Liam who was coming around Killian and pulling her into a big hug before she could think twice about it. Their guests laughed at that and Emma heard little Connor berating his father from his seat.

"Let Aunty Emma go, Dad! Uncle Killy loves her, and we don't want to scare her off." Emma smiled at the boy before turning to Killian once more and bringing her hand to graze his cheek.

"For the record, there isn't anything that could _'scare me off._ '" His eyes burned an intense cerulean even as his expression softened.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now, if my dear brother will allow us, I think it's about time I make you my wife."

…

Not for the first time, Killian considered the magical feeling that came when he held Emma Swan – well now Emma _Jones_ – in his arms. With her pressed against him as they made their way about the dance floor, Killian was floating on air, light as a feather, but ready to face anything that came their way.

"You look so happy," Emma whispered and the sound made its way to his ears like the chime of a bell.

"I feel even more than I am giving away, love, trust me," Killian replied and Emma kissed him, her own smile winning over when she did so. Then she looked around them again, still in awe of their reception. It did his heart good to see Emma so pleased with her wedding day.

"I still can't believe you managed all this. I never even would have thought to dream this, but you still knew." Killian brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing away another of Emma's happy tears.

"You are the best part of me, love. I only had to look into my own heart to know what you might find desirable." The happy little sigh that escaped his wife had Killian's hold tightening and then the joy in her eyes heating over into wanting.

"As lovely as all of this is, it still feels like we're on display, doesn't it?" Killian looked around and saw that his bride was quite right. Though they'd only invited fifty people or so, nearly every eye was trained on them, and Killian had a plan.

"Do you trust me, Emma?" he asked.

"Of course I do. With all my heart."

Killian stepped back, keeping her hand in his and kissing it lightly before leading her towards the back of the party. There was an opening in the trees that led down a small path and with a nod at one of the wedding attendants, twinkling lights soon lit the way in the trees overhead. Emma's gasp at the lights was exactly the response he'd hoped for, and as they made their way farther from the party, Killian felt a tension he hadn't realized he had dissolving away.

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" Emma asked as they reached the next grove and Emma's face, lit up by the moon and the lanterns that were placed out here was so beautiful, Killian couldn't respond.

"I know it's probably bad manners to run away during our wedding, but I don't care. _This_ , Killian Jones, is exactly why I put a ring on it today." Killian couldn't help but laugh at that as he moved over to the set up that was meticulously laid out.

"I thought we might rather like a break, my love. I do believe we have earned it."

Emma nodded and, with Killian's help so as not to ruin her dress, she laid back on the lush blanket set up out here. Killian immediately took his spot next to her and found the remote control that had been placed at the corner of the quilt so he could shut the lights off, leaving only the stars in their wake. Now it was just the two of them, and the soft background sound of the music and the murmuring from their party. They were far enough away that constellations made their way into view, but near enough that it was still clearly their wedding.

"I used to see the stars as a little girl and think how small I was, how the Universe was so big and how I was alone in it. Here with you, right now, I've never felt more alive or more important."

The confession from his wife had Killian's throat closing. She would never be alone again, not as long as he lived, for he could never bear to part with her. Soon enough, they'd add to their family too, and when that day came that they welcomed a child, Killian would love them just as much as he did their mother.

"I have champagne chilling, love. Would you like some?" Emma shook her head and then looked over at him with something to say. Killian ran his hand over her features, wanting to understand why she looked a little worried.

"Did you notice that I didn't actually drink during the toasts?" Killian shook his head, not having been paying attention, but the fact that she wasn't drinking sparked a profound hope in him. Still, he wanted Emma to say the words, so he simply shook his head. "I'm pregnant."

Killian pulled his new wife towards him and kissed her fiercely, pouring all his excitement into it, and trying to make her see how truly joyous he was at the news. God the day had already been perfect, but Emma continued to give him so much more than any one man deserved. Being this happy should be a crime, but damn it Killian couldn't deny his want for life to always be this way, and he knew it would be as long as he had Emma.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week, but I thought it might be a nice surprise for you tonight. It might be the only thing that could compete with this to be honest." Killian scoffed at that.

"Your news is the single best thing I've ever heard other than you saying 'I do' today, love." Emma ran her hand across his cheek and kissed him once more.

"I have a doctor's appointment next week, and I know I don't have to ask if you're coming or not."

"I'll be there. Just try shaking me over the next few months, love." Emma laughed at that, but the thoughtful look returned to her eyes and Killian wanted everything. He needed to know what she was holding back.

"Tell me what's troubling you, love. Are you not happy?" She shook her head.

"I am happy, really. I just – I've been having the craziest dreams, and in them we don't have one baby, we have two." Killian felt a wave of pride surge through him, which he knew to be ridiculous, for dreams weren't indicative of reality, and there was no proof that they'd have twins. Still, the thought of not one but two babies, both a blending of him and Emma was an even sweeter life to imagine.

"Whatever happens love, our children will know nothing but love and protection from us. Besides, if we have two now, we're that much closer to our goal." Emma raised a brow at that.

"Just how many do you think we're having?"

"A dozen?" Emma barked out a near hysterical laugh.

"Not even close, buddy." Killian rose to his feet then and offered his hand to help her up, once she was standing flush against him, he pushed a lose tendril of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Perhaps that is a trifle excessive. How about six?"

"Any more than five, and we are both liable to lose our minds. Even five is a lot." Killian grinned, knowing five had always been the number he wanted, and reveling quietly in his success.

"Whatever you want, Emma." He felt a zing of sensation when her hand pressed against his chest, warming him through the thin material of his shirt.

"We probably have to get back now, don't we?"

"Aye, love. But I promise, just one more dance and then we make our getaway." Emma looked skeptical at that.

"You want me to spend my last dance of the night with your brother? He already called dibs for one more. Poor Elsa, she must be so tired with all his constant demands." Killian laughed low at that.

"He made that demand of you, because Elsa is a terrible dancer, love. Two left feet is too generous a description. " Emma looked surprised at that.

"Really? She looks so graceful, I just assumed she would be great at dancing."

"Quite the opposite I assure you."

By now they were back to the original party, and though they were noticed as being recently returned, no one made any unsavory remarks, which Killian appreciated. Sure enough his brother came to claim his dance, and then Killian staked out one more before making good on his promise that he and his bride could make their getaway. He was anxious to get her back to their home and out of this dress.

"Where did all your steely control go? You're Mr. Impatient all of a sudden." Emma giggled as Killian swept her up in his arms once they'd arrived to carry her over the threshold, into their house and then through the corridors to their bedroom.

"My show of control was nothing short of heroic all evening, love. I expect a parade thrown in my honor for all I've done."

Killian put Emma down to stand on the floor of their bedroom and Emma smirked as Killian watched her kick off her heels. She then turned around to have him unzip the gorgeous dress that had fit her so superbly all evening long. He probably should have made a moment of it, teasing them both with a slower pace, but his blood was boiling, simmering hot just beneath the surface of his skin, and the only thing that could help was his Swan naked and crying out his name, lust thick in her voice. With the dress now shed from her person, Killian had a moment where he stood at deaths door. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest as he saw the white lace lingerie she'd been donning underneath the classy design of her wedding dress.

"Like what you see, babe?"

Killian's smile ticked up at the endearment, but words escaped him. Instead of trying to find them, he ran his hands along her smooth, creamy, skin and savored the feel of her warmth and the way her breathing swallowed when he traced absent minded designs along her flesh.

"I love you more than anything, Emma. Surely you know that by now."

"I do. And I love you just the same. That being said – you better get out of those clothes soon, or we'll be ruining a perfectly good suit."

Not one to upset his new bride, Killian did just that, watching Emma's features heat as he stripped the expensive suit from his person. He wondered if the rumors he'd heard about pregnant woman was true. If they could be trusted, it meant Emma would be more sensitive to his touch and hungrier for the love between them. There was only one way to test the theory.

"Your call, Emma. Do you want me doting and gentle?" She shook her head.

"No, I want you at that point where you're nearly out of your mind with needing me."

Her hand came down his chest, across the slope of his abs to grip around his already hard cock, pulling a growl from Killian. If that was how she wanted things, he would not disappoint. Still he removed her hand, instantly missing it, but needing to take things a very different way.

"On your knees, holding the headboard love." The flash of excitement that washed over her expression had Killian grinning, but Emma moved quickly to accommodate his request. "That's a good girl. Now, as your husband, I have certain duties do I not?"

Killian asked and Emma nodded, arching to meet his hands that trailed along her back as he took his place behind her. With deft hands, he unclasped her bra and threw the strapless garment across the room. Watching Emma's unwitting response to the gesture had him grinning. His chest was pressed against her back as he brought both hands around to tease her now very alert nipples.

" _Fuck_ , Killian!" She lifted her hands from the headboard slightly and Killian nipped at the back of her shoulder.

"Keep your hands where they are love."

She immediately returned them to their original place and Killian continued to pay attention to her breasts until her squirming against him signaled that she needed more. With one of his hands, he traced down her chest over the abdomen that in a few months time would be swelling with the presence of their child (or children, if premonitions rang true). A low grumble emanated from his chest at the thought of Emma carrying such a gift. Still he allowed his hand to go lower, finally ending up between her spread legs, and finding her dripping sex, needy for him. As soon as he made contact with her clit, Emma was moaning his name.

"How do you do that?" She asked breathily.

"Do what, love? Drive you slightly mental with only my hands?" She nodded. "Simple – I know you better than I know myself. I know each and every motion, each and every touch that sets you ablaze. I know that when I give you more…" he slipped a finger inside her waiting heat, "it helps the ache, but doesn't fill the need. What you need is me, love. Isn't that right?"

"God, yes. Only you, forever." Killian kissed at the juncture of her shoulder and neck as he inserted a second finger and felt Emma tighten around him, already so close to coming.

"I will give you the best forever there has ever been, Emma. But now, I need you to let go." She did just that, crashing into a climax that had her shaking with exertion, and Killian had never seen her so beautiful. When she finally looked back at him, her green eyes were still desirous and her cheeks were now flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Can I move my hands yet?" He nipped at her lower lip, but pulled back before it was truly a kiss.

"Yes, love."

Emma moved quickly, pulling him down for a demanding kiss that Killian couldn't help but lose himself in. Emma turned the tables then, pushing him back on the bed, and straddling him as she pulled the few remaining slips she had in her hair, setting her golden locks tumbling around her.

"My turn. Now you, have to keep your hands right there."

Emma started with a kiss, moving further and further until Killian thought he would likely expire from the torment. When her mouth kissed the head of his cock, all rational thought was gone, and when she took him in her mouth, he really tried to heed her wishes and keep his hands where they were, but he couldn't.

"Emma, love I won't last like this, and I need to be inside my _wife_ this first time."

Emma smiled at his phrasing, and let him thwart her plan, no doubt knowing her own satisfaction was ensured this way. And in the end, they both got exactly what they wanted, a first union as man and wife that was perfect, sensual and satisfying. As they lay next to each other, both catching their breath before more inevitable love making, Killian ran his hand through Emma's hair and smiled, taking stock of everything, so he could remember this moment for the rest of his days.

"You're making a souvenir," Emma said.

"I'm what?" Killian asked confused and Emma giggled, so carefree and light it had Killian's whole world brightening.

"You're painting a picture in your mind. I take them all the time with you, so I can remember all of our moments."

"Aye, love, I am doing just that." She ran her hands across his chest, the feel of her fingers against him bringing warmth and calm even as they stirred the craving he had for her once more. "I love you, Emma."

"I know. I love you too." Those words shared between them in truth, were the most important thing, and it would be that love that would see them through everything that was to come.

Somewhat surprisingly, Emma had been right, the dreams a bit of magic no one could really explain, but a week later they received the news. They were expecting not one but two babies, all of whom would know exactly how much they were loved and cherished. And so it was, that they had a magical, wonderful start to a much deserved happily ever after.

 _ **Post-Note: This story was such a magical way for me to write another Captain Swan wedding! To be honest all this time later I am still emotionally compromised from it, but I love it all the same. That being said, there is only one chapter left for 'Souvenirs' and it is an epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks as always for the lovely words! Truly they are so great, I love hearing if you guys like the chapters or not!**_


	14. Epilogue

_**A/N: This epilogue is my best attempt to close out 'Souvenirs' in the fluffy, happy way I've always intended. Expect CS babies, smuff, and more fun friend interactions. Just want to thank you all so much for reading and the continued support, and I hope you enjoy!**_

 _Eighteen Months Later_

The funny thing about trying to sleep as new parents was that it always came in waves. Some nights, it came swiftly, with Emma and Killian giving in to slumber as soon as their head hit the pillow. But others, like tonight, the fight was harder. Exhaustion wasn't enough of an inducement for their minds to shut off, so what could have taken seconds took far longer. Then, when a thready cry came through the baby monitor, it felt like they'd never been asleep at all.

Emma groaned slightly as she stretched to get out of bed, but Killian was lightening fast, already at the door and only holding himself back to be with Emma. He was like super dad, always ready, never seeming like he couldn't handle the terrible sleep or the spit up everywhere. He was all positivity all the time, and while that could have in theory gotten annoying, it was truly a godsend. Killian was her center in everything, especially in this. He kept Emma grounded, and reminded her that these less than stellar moments were just ensuring that they could have the many good ones.

Making their way from their bedroom to the nursery next door, they found the source of the crying was their daughter Hope, while her brother, the ever serene Connor happily babbled in his basinet beside her. Emma couldn't help but smile at her son's happy face even as his sister cried.

"What's the bother, lovely girl?" Killian asked softly to his daughter, and Hope continued to fuss even if the crying had stopped. She certainly had her father wrapped around her finger, but she also held Emma just as tightly. "I can't say I know what the problem is, love."

Killian's worry was etched on his face and Emma bit back a smile, offering her arms out to take her and then moving to the rocking chair.

"Let me try. Hey there baby girl, miss me?"

Instantly the fussing stopped and Hope's little hand came to play in Emma's hair bringing a full-blown grin to Emma's face. Gone were any thoughts of being sleepy, for seeing her precious little girl so softened just by her presence made Emma surge with pride.

"That's what I thought. You just needed your Mama, huh?"

Hope cooed happily and Emma ran a finger across her sweet girl's nose. Soon, enough, with a bit of humming and rocking back and forth, Hope's eyes started to close and she let out a big yawn. When Emma looked back at Killian, his eyes were filled with a distinct sort of wonder and awe that always came when she sat in this chair. She could feel nothing but love in his gaze, and it was a magical sensation.

"I believe that's our cue, love." Killian said and Emma agreed, placing her daughter back in her crib to settle for the rest of the night. Once they were sure both babies were back on their way to a sound sleep once more, Killian took Emma's hand and led her back into their bedroom.

"Is it crazy for me to feel lucky even when they've now woken three nights in a row?" Killian shook his head as they both got into bed, and wrapped themselves around each other. His arms came around her back, holding her to him and making her feel fully protected.

"No, love. I think we've hit it out of the park with those two." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Captain Ego, just don't go around telling people you think so highly of them, or we'll become _those_ parents." His arms tightened around her.

"Too late. I am positively overwhelming with pride. Between my children and my wife, I am quite easily the most fortunate man there ever was." Emma smiled, despite how overwhelmingly sappy his words were. There was no fighting off the happy thump of her heart; she loved her charming wordsmith of a husband.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you, my love, are saddled with me. The day I made you mine was the best day of my life, tied only with the birth of the twins, because we made our promise for forever. You're going to have to just bear that burden, Emma." She sighed happily at that, feeling the need for sleep settling back in, but she just wanted to make sure she said her final piece.

"I'm holding you to that Mr. Jones."

Killian brushed his lips against her shoulder, which was exposed from her tank and a little shiver coursed through her. Still, there would be no exploring that little thrill tonight. It was 3 AM and they had the twins' first birthday in the morning. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed though, and just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard Killian whisper.

"We'll pick up right there tomorrow, love." As she fell asleep, she dreamed of what tomorrow might bring and it was downright glorious.

…..

"Do you ever think about how different our lives are now?" Ruby's sudden question was posed to Mary Margaret and Emma as they set a tray to be brought out to the festivities in the other room.

"From when? Because honestly, I'm having flashbacks to Lizzie's first birthday when the three of us were doing the exact same thing at my house." Mary Margaret's words were accurate, for the three friends had been just as involved in helping with Mary Margaret's first born. Now Mary Margaret and David had another on the way, this time a little boy, much to their mutual happiness.

"Well, I guess two years ago was when all of this kind of set into motion. Killian came to find Emma, Graham got it together, and now here we are. We're all married, which in itself is crazy, and we're all Moms. Like seriously, who decided to let us do this?"

Emma laughed at that, because of course no one had decided. This was something that each couple had wanted to do. But Ruby had a point - things were vastly different than they'd been two years ago. In truth, things were infinitely better.

"And then there's the store," Mary Margaret acknowledged. "I mean did you ever see us opening more locations?"

Emma shook her head for she definitely had not. They were opening their third this summer, and would now not only be in Storybrooke, but in Boston and New York. With Mary Margaret's projected figures, they could stand to make it a far bigger chain, but they had all decided that this was enough, especially for now. Even hiring staff to delegate was a lot to handle as Moms raising still very young families. For each of the friends, those families took the forefront always.

"Not to mention the blog, I mean really, none of us could have predicted hiring Belle could land the brand the hottest accessories style blog of the year right?"

"You know, there isn't much I predicted," Emma began as she took Mary Margaret and Ruby's hands in hers holding firmly. "But I did see the three of us together, still best friends."

Mary Margaret made a hiccup that sounded an awful lot like a muffled sob as she placed her other hand over her mouth and hugged Emma tight. Emma fully expected Ruby to join, but her friend smirked at her instead.

"Emma, honey, I don't mean to freak you out, but falling in love and having babies really made you soft. I mean obviously, you've always loved us, but you're just as cheesy as your husband now."

Emma gasped in feigned horror and pulled her hand out of Ruby's while moving back from Mary Margaret as well. She grabbed the cheese knife from the tray before her and then turned it towards Ruby and waved it a little in the brunette's direction.

"You take that back, Ruby Bernadette Lucas-Huntsman." Ruby's eyes lit up in amusement before flicking over Emma's shoulder. Whatever they saw made her grin.

"Emma, love, whatever's transpired, I am on your side, but I feel you will likely regret killing Ruby. She's the godmother of your son, your business partner and one of your best friends." Emma turned to Killian who was all smiles in the face of the little standoff. Stepping to her and removing the knife, before wrapping his arms around her, Killian continued. "Besides, the children need their mother and I need my wife. Killing Ruby will land you in prison, and we just can't have that."

"But you don't know the slanderous things she was saying. No friend of mine would ever spread lies like that." Emma couldn't keep the humor from her tone, try as she might, and the humor turned to laughter as she watched Ruby roll her eyes and flip her hair.

"Oh please-" She held a hand up as she stepped into the living room and shouted to the rest of the guests. "Excuse me, everyone? Is it, or is it not true, that since meeting Killian, Emma has become just as cheesy as her man?" The chorus was a resounding yes, but Belle popped her head in to supplement.

"I actually think it's likely that she was always cheesy, but she was just waiting for the right person to bring it out of her." Emma acted affronted to the very end, until Killian turned her face up to his and looked in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this, love, but the verdict is in, and it's not in your favor." Emma giggled and kissed him swiftly.

"That's alright, I like cheesy. Besides, think of all the damage we can do to the kids as they get older. Someday they'll be teenagers and you'll make Dad jokes while I play the obnoxiously doting mother."

"I dare say it'll be a riot, love," Killian replied as he tucked a loose strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Cheesy or not," Mary Margaret said loudly enough to burst into the moment, "You have to admit their adorable." Mary Margaret slapped at David's arm.

" _Ow_ , what was that for?"

"We could be that cute too, you know." David looked at Killian and Emma a little lost, having come into the kitchen at the tail end of the conversation.

"Why would we want to be cute? We're better than cute, we're beautiful." A beat passed and then everyone was laughing at that, still Dave looked confused.

"Alright, actually, that line right there just won the whole thing, so congratulations kids, this round has gone to you." Ruby handed Mary Margaret Emma's cheese knife as if that was some sort of token for couple cuteness and Mary Margaret took it happily. Without shame she slipped it into a napkin and placed it in her purse.

"Hey I just-," Emma was cut off as Killian whispered into Emma's ear.

"Let her have it love. I'll buy you a dozen more." Emma turned the tables, sliding more sensuality than was necessary in her response.

"Really? Because that makes me feel…" She ran her fingers over Killian's chest lightly.

"Feel what, love?" Killian asked, voice thick with his own desire and Emma just smiled before pushing back.

"On second thought, I'd rather not say."

Emma knew it was cruel to tease him that way, but she couldn't help feeling triumphant in the moment. The growly sound that came from him as she walked into the living room with the tray of cheese and crackers was probably louder than it needed to be, but when their other guests looked at her for explanation, Emma simply shrugged.

"My husband gets a little grumpy when he's hungry." The muttered words behind her from him sounded something like _'Messing with a man's_ hunger _is bad form,'_ but Emma wasn't one hundred percent on that.

To focus on something else and prolong the little tease between her and Killian, Emma made her way to Tiana, who they had convinced to stay on with the store and with the line. She brought her fiancé to the party and he was none other than the notorious Naveen. A once proud, rich playboy turned actually good guy, Naveen was an interesting character and a good fit for Tiana. He respected her ambition, loved it even, and he was always there to support her. That was all the proof Emma needed to know they would work.

"This is a lovely party, Emma." Emma smiled at Tiana's kind words before joking that it was really a party for adults, since the twins would never remember.

"So no Liam and Elsa and the boys today?" Naveen asked and Emma shook her head. They had all been there just a few months before for the holidays, and during their weeklong trip, Tiana and Naveen had been reintroduced to the extended Jones family and made quite an impression, the latter especially. Turned out being the only child of rich diplomats made a man a little boyish whether he grew up or not.

"Afraid not. The boys still had school, but they'll be visiting again in just a few months. I'll make sure they leave the hover board at home after last time." Naveen puffed out his chest.

"Hey, they still thought I was cool." Meanwhile Tiana patted his arm reassuringly.

"Right, and the opinion of two boys in elementary school really takes precedence over that of adults." Naveen nodded like that was a given and Emma laughed, excusing herself to go check on the babies who were being awfully spoiled this afternoon as nearly every guest was taking turns holding them.

"I think he might actually be the calmest, happiest baby on the face of the planet," Belle said as Emma approached. She was holding Connor in her arms, and looking at him like he was some kind of mysterious, otherworldly figure.

"Don't let those quiet smiles fool you, this little guy is going to be just as much trouble as his sister. He's just sneakier about it."

As if he could understand his mother, Connor intertwined his little fingers in Emma's hair into a miniature vice grip. He didn't pull, just stayed there, holding tight.

"See what I mean? One gets you with shrieking, the other with silence." Belle laughed heartily at that as she handed Connor off to Emma.

For the remainder of the party, Emma focused solely on the twins, watching as they were put in their high chairs and presented with cake. In an unexpected twist by many, Connor was the one who dove into his little cupcake with the most ferocity, causing a huge mess, but an adorable scene that then inspired his sister Hope to rise to the challenge. By the end of that, both babies were in need of a serious bath and the guests took this as their sign to take their leave. Thanks to plenty of practice, Emma and Killian were able to get Connor and Hope cleaned and changed and ready for a nap in record time. Soon enough the house was quiet, the happy chaos of before subdued to a comfortable peace. They returned to the kitchen once more to put some of the last of the plates and dishes away.

"You know, this is going to start getting tricky when there's more than one party a year."

Emma had a moment, perhaps from the frenzy of the afternoon or just her own fatigue, where she could not for the life of her understand Killian's meaning. As he came to wrap his arms around her she wrangled with the words, so he supplemented.

"Unless we are very precise, it's highly unlikely our other children will have the same birthday."

"We just barely got by throwing a party for twin one year olds and you're already talking about more kids?" Emma pretended that his words were crazy, but she felt a bit of longing tugging at her chest. Even if she didn't think now was the optimal time to do it, she did want more kids. Still, who was she kidding, there would likely never be an ideal time to have more.

"I've been thinking of more since the day you told me you were pregnant." Emma rolled her eyes and he chuckled. The sound shouldn't have caused the spark of lust that shot through her, but it did. Talk of babies led to thoughts of making babies. It was the natural progression, after all.

"How would you suppose we do this, Killian? We both work, and childcare for the twins is enough of a balancing act." Killian grinned in response.

"Easy. I'll be a stay at home Dad." Emma gaped at him but he continued on. "I have the luxury of delegating to an extent that I don't need to be at any of the bars love, here or elsewhere. Let me do this, and if you want you can return to a full week, or keep your two days at home. Lord knows I'd love the excuse to see you more."

"You're serious?"

"Aye, love. I'm lucky enough to have made my fortune early and I hate being away from them. I miss them all day long, and for what? So I can run a ship that really runs itself. Trust me, love, this can work." Emma considered for a moment and then whispered her reply.

"Okay."

Killian instantly brought her into a huge hug, twirling her about a little bit and Emma giggled, for really, how else could one respond to that reaction. When he stopped twirling though, his hands immediately went under her shirt, his fingers tracing patterns on her bare skin, quickly setting her on fire.

"You want to start right now?!"

"Yes, Swan, that's the idea. And just think of all the fun we can have trying to get pregnant. I'll have to bed you every night." She moaned as he brought her shirt above her head and unclasped the front of her bra.

"Killian, you already _'bed me'_ every night." He smiled again as he ripped his own shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his jeans while Emma did the same with hers.

"You drive a hard bargain, love. I can guarantee two a day, three if you're working from home." Emma liked the sound of that and she loved the feel of Killian stripping off her bra and running his hands across her breasts, teasing her nipples in the way that drove her crazy. Screw sleeping, she didn't need it if she could have this.

"Deal."

With that, his lips were crashing to hers, dancing in a delicious interplay of heat and passion as his hands slipped lower over towards her waiting sex. When she moaned into his mouth, he bit at her bottom lip, only making her want him more. Placing her on the table, Killian pulled back to speak again.

"Tell me what you want, love." Hell, Emma could barely think she was so turned on.

"Hard and fast."

Killian's smile ticked up at the side and Emma knew that her request had been open ended enough for him to still have his way too. His hands drifted, widening her legs as he knelt down before her. Her fingers moved to his hair, trying to gain some kind of purchase as he licked and sucked at her needy sex until he was making good on his promise and giving her that oh so satisfying release. He pulled back only a moment and raised a brow as if to ask if she wanted more and she shook her head. Even if it was mind-blowingly fantastic, she needed him with her. He stood again and kissed her neck as his hands came to her hips.

"First rule of making babies," Emma said as she took his cock in hand, "You fuck with your cock, not your mouth." The growl that came from her husband's through had Emma's desire hurtling into overdrive and as he thrust into her they both moaned.

"Fuck if I can stand your dirty talk, Swan. It does things to me."

Emma would have responded with some more, or perhaps a witty comeback, but all she could do was grind against him seeking that friction and rhythm until they were both spiraling towards a shattering climax. With just a brush of his thumb against her clit they were there, both panting in the aftermath of such excellent lovemaking.

"You know this won't matter since I took my pill last night," Killian nodded but then surprised her by taking her in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, he made her watch as he threw all the birth control pills in the trash.

"Let's consider this afternoon practice love, and remember, I'm nothing if not thorough." Yes she knew, and she was thanking her lucky stars for that.

In a few months time, Emma and Killian were blessed with the news that they were pregnant once more, and in a move that some called crazy, they had four babies in four years. While it might have been the essence of insanity in the beginning, it was also an incredible blessing. All of the kids were happy and healthy and close and in the end, the Jones family was a bonded one, tight knit and supportive in ways many other families could only dream of being.

The years passed, and more successes came with the store and with the line, but if anyone ever asked, Emma always said that her family and her friends were the best part of her life. Each and every day, good, bad, or in between, was a part of a happily ever after that Emma and Killian fought hard for. That single truth made each day worth having and made life together all the sweeter. From the outside, their story was a charmed one, filled with hope and love and possibility. And the beauty was it was just the same on the inside too.

 _The End._

 _ **Post-Note: I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. Know that all your kind words have meant the world and I love all the great feedback I get from you guys. Thank you, and that's a wrap on 'Souvenirs.'**_


End file.
